An Unlikely Pair
by Gemini's-Are-Badass
Summary: Mafuyu (my OC) is bored one day. Porrim throws a party. Kankri leaves said party late in the night. What unfortunate events will ensue? I suck at summaries. WARNING! ALCOHOL USE, GORE, MENTIONS OF RAPE, AND SEXUAL THEMES! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I do not own Homestuck, just the plot line and my four characters. Mafuyu, Skylar, Aurora, and Psycho. RxR Please and thank you
1. Chapter 1

_***Just A Regular Day***_

_Hello everyone! This story is something I thought up while bored in class, because who needs to pay attention to s boring lesson when you can think about shipping and Homestuck :D Anyway, please Read and Review and enjoy! Also if anyone would like to see a picture of my OC that stars in this lovely fic here is a link:_

. /ee9e2ac9f6b813753775d018ef820911/tumblr_mxtxq9XFUr1ssksgno1_ 

_Please try to ignore the rainbow blood ^^; It was honestly just a doodle and it's the only good pic I can find of her on my tumblr at the moment. Also, there are mentions of other OC's of mine but they play little to no part in this story._

Your name is Mafuyu Shadow and you are completely and utterly bored. There hasn't been much to do lately what with Skylar being on a trip with her both her Matesprite and Kismesis, Psycho out with her Matesprite as well, and your own Morial, Aurora, being way too engrossed in her books to care about anything else. All in all, you had nothing to do, so as of right now you're just sitting in your hive, upside down on your couch in the living room watching TV with little interest as your tail flicks gently back and forth. You were hoping that something would come up and you'd be able to do something soon but at the same time you honestly didn't want to even leave your hive today. As if something had read your mind you feel your cell phone buzz in your pocket. Reaching down and digging out of your skinny jeans you see that Porrim is the one making your phone buzz rather annoyingly. You flip open you phone and growl a little too threateningly into the speaker.

"What Porrim?"

"Whoa there Maf, calm down. What's got you so worked up?" You sigh and growl again.

"Either cut to the chase or I'm hanging up, I'm not in a very delighted mood today."

"Okay okay! Well I'm throwing a nice little get together tonight and was wondering if you'd like to come? All the others are coming and I'm pretty sure Meehna wanted to challenge you to another drinking match since you beat her the last time." You groaned. Of course Meehna wanted a rematch. Well, you just decided that this party was a big fuck no.

"Tell Meehna she'll have to motherfucking wait for a rematch cause' I ain't comin'." Before Porrim could get another word in you hang up on her. You look at the digital clock that shines back at you from your phone's screen. It's only 2:30 pm. Fucking lovely. Suddenly your phone is vibrating again but this time you receive a text message. Surprisingly enough it's from Kurloz. You wonder what your Subjuggulator brother wants as you open the text.

_*Text in italics is Mafuyu texting back*_

Purple Skeleton (Kurloz):

Hey Sis, you comin' to Porrim's party tonight?

_Nah, not reaLLy in the mood tonight, but tell me, who's aLL going?_

From what I hear pretty much everyone. Me and Meulin are going over early to help set up everything. Everything motherfucking okay over there Sis?

_That's what Porrim said. Yeah, I'm aLL good, just not in the mood to party you feel me? Anyway, is Kankri going too? I know he and Porrim are MoriaLs and aLL but he doesn't drink and I'm pretty much 100% sure you aLL are gonna be fucking shit faced by the end of the night._

Yeah Sis he's gonna be there. Porrim pretty much would drag him out of his hive if he didn't show up. You know how she is.

_Got that right. Oh well, maybe I'LL stop by after I know you're aLL drunk off your asses and save Kankri from your drunken misadventures. XD_

Haha, yeah, things are defiantly gonna be pretty wild tonight. I'd come get him around 11:00. By then we'll all be too drunk to even notice if he's there or not.

_OnLy you wouLd give me advice on when to steal our red bLooded friend from a party he's supposed to stay at XD Thanks my brother, I'LL be sure to come over tomorrow to help you with the hangovers I know you and MeuLin will have._

Always being helpful huh Sis? Thanks, good luck with our plan :o)

_LoL, Later KurLoz_

Later :o)

You closer you phone feeling a little better than before. Kurloz was always good at mellowing out your mood even if he was only texting you. With both of you being purple bloods you two had sorta become 'brother and sister' so to speak. With another glance at the clock on your phone you see it's only 3:15 pm. You decide it's finally time to try out that gaming system the younger Captor kid had left here the one time you let Sky and him play in your hive. They somehow managed to short circuit the TV back in Sky's hive and she had clearly said that she wasn't going anywhere near Sollux's hive because of his bees. She did not feel like getting stung so you had let them stay at your hive to play. Sky kicked Sollux's ass so many times in so many games you understood why she and him were Kismesis. She ground down Sollux's nerves so bad you had to let them use one of your spare rooms for the night. Granted in the morning they had to clean up their mess but they were grateful to you for letting them stay. Sollux let you keep the game system for as long as you wanted as his thank you and Sky, as usual, had just gave you a high five and secretly texted you pictures she had taken of Sollux that night as her thank you. That was the thing with you and Sky, you shared practically everything with each other like you were best friends but could also fight as if you were trying to slit each others throats. In fact, that's literally what you two try to do when you fight each other.

After a good ten minuets you get the game systems set up and sort through the assortment of games, finally picking out one that you assumed what a sniper game and started to play, losing yourself in the violence and gore, you fail to notice how fast time seems to be going by.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Not Much of a Party for Him***_

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and this is defiantly not what you wanted to be doing today, or more accurately, tonight. It was now 9:00 at night and practically all of your friends have gotten completely drunk. It was fine at first when everyone was sober enough to speak properly but now they could barely tell who was who anymore. This is how Porrim's parties usually ended up and normally you would just go up to Porrim's sewing room and lay down on the couch she had in there and sleep until the next morning but apparently the room had been 'occupied' by Meehna and Aranea a good half hour ago. You did not want to even chance going up there anymore. So now you are sitting down stairs on the couch completely bored. There really wasn't anything you could do here except watch as your drunken friends fell over each other and fought over imaginary things that their alcohol infused minds had made up. Honestly you wouldn't be so bored or feel so out of place if someone here was sober but that wasn't the case, plus, the fact that the only one out off all your friends that could hold down more liquor than 20 full grown trolls _wasn't_ here made it even worse. You began to think why Mafuyu wouldn't come to the party. All you got out of Porrim before she began drinking was that when the two spoke, rather briefly, on the phone Mafuyu sounded rather irritated and angry, as if she had just woken up. You sigh and look towards the windows, it was really getting late. If you don't leave now you won't be able to leave until morning and you honestly didn't want to stay here any longer. You quietly get up and silently begin to leave. You almost get caught by Cronus but he's more focused on getting to the kitchen to get more booze. You quickly get out of there before anyone notices, not like they would really care with how intoxicated they were.

You calmly make your way to your hive. Sadly you live quite a long walk away from Porrim's hive. You only go because she is technically your Morial and you are obligated to at least be kind enough to show up when she invites you to her parties, even if you have no desire what so ever to participate in them. It's very dark outside at this hour and you know you have to be cautious during the night. You make your way down the streets but something keeps nagging at the back of your mind. You start to feel like some one else is around here. You chance a quick look around but see no one. You continue to walk in the direction of your hive but that feeling hasn't gone away yet. You stop and look around again, this time catching a shadow of something moving far behind you. You keep walking, this time a bit faster. As you continue on in the direction of your hive you hear something behind you. A voice. Then another. And another. There are multiple voices behind you, and they're getting closer. You know that it could just be a misunderstanding, they could just be passing by, but you know better than that. No one would be out this late unless they were drunk or hiding something. They did not sound drunk at all and you highly doubted that they wanted to hide anything. So, you did the only thing you could think of. You ran. You bolted as quickly as you could down the street, making turn after turn, purposefully making yourself lost just to lose whoever it was behind you. You make a quick turn down an ally way and dive to hide behind a dumpster. You cover your mouth as if to hide your breathing and you wait. After several minuets you heard the voices again and loud stomping. They had run after you.

"Where did he go?"

"Don't know, but he couldn't have gone far."

"That little mutant ain't gettin away from us." If there were ever a time you regretted wear your red sweater it was now. Normally you were always proud to wear your blood color but right now with possibly five or more trolls after you in the dead of night your choice of clothing is not helping you at all. You think it's safe to try and move since you haven't heard any voice for over two minuets now so you peak out from behind the dumpster. You don't see anyone so you slowly move out into the open again and peak around the ally wall and down the street. No one. You sigh in relief and exit the ally. Big mistake on your part. You are suddenly pulled back and something hits you hard across your face, the pain bringing red tinted tears to your eyes.

"What'd I tell ya boys, he was in the ally the whole time." You look up and are faced with a rather fearsome looking male troll. You were right before, it was a group, but there were only three of them. You could've sworn there were more but you had bigger problems at the moment.

"P-Please, I don't mean to cause any trouble here. I was just on my way back to my hive and-" Apparently he didn't want to hear any explanation you had because he gave you another hard slap to the face and you yelped.

"Shut up you fucking mutant freak. You should know better than to just parade around wearing that sick fucking color. You were bound to get jumped, tonight just so happened to be your unlucky night." His grin made you gulp. This was not good. This was not good at all. Your arms were being held by the two others there was no way you could break free of their hold. Judging from their strength alone you figured the two holding you were blue bloods. You couldn't tell what blood color the troll standing in front of you was.

"Hey boss, I heard a rumor that mutant bloods were pretty sweet, why don't you test it out?" You didn't understand what the blood blue to your right meant. The troll standing in front of you grinned widely.

"Sounds like a pretty fucking good idea. Bet he's a fucking virgin too, not like anyone would want to be close to a mutant freak like him." That's when it hit you. You knew _exactly_ what they were talking about now. You started to panic and struggled against your captor's grip.

"Haha! Look boss! He's squrimin' like a wriggler!" Your struggling apparently amused them, why wouldn't it though? You knew you were just wasting your efforts, there was no way you were going to be able to break free of a blue blood's hold. They were too strong. They started to drag you back into the ally way.

"Stop it! Please! Let me go!" You began begging. You knew it had little chance of working but your panic stricken brain made it seem like a good idea. "Please stop! Let go of me!" You started kicking your legs up, struggling more and more until you felt a rather brutal punch to your stomach. All your movements ceased and you began to cough, spitting up just the smallest bit of blood.

"Like I said before, shut the fuck up. Hold him down boys." The next thing you knew, your head connected roughly with the cement ground and you whimpered from how much pain you were in. You felt your sweater being pulled up and then torn open. The cold night air hit your now bare chest and you shivered. You felt something hard against one of your legs and when you looked down you saw a gleam. The leader had a knife. You felt the blade easily tear through your pants and slightly cut your thighs making your candy red blood trickle out from the wounds.

"Please, stop it." Your voice cracks and your try your best to fight back the tears. The men just laugh at you and soon your pants are in tatters. The only thing that's between you and being completely exposed are your boxers.

"Don't worry, when we're done with you we'll kill you quickly, maybe." They were laughing again and all you wanted to do was cry and scream. Well, you might as well do one of those things, it couldn't make things any worse.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP!" You screamed at the top of your lungs. That earned you yet another punch only this one was to your face. You knew you were going to have bruises, that is if you lived through the night.

"Didn't I say to shut the fuck u-" The troll above you suddenly stopped mid sentence. Looking above you, you saw that he had a look of shock and confusion on his face. You had no idea what was going on, that is, until you noticed something. You don't know how you were able to see it in the dark of the night but you saw it. Black mist, better known to you as miasma. You only knew one troll who had the power to create and control miasma. Well, actually you knew three, but you knew which one was here right at the moment. The growling coming from the front of the ally way told you exactly who it was.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The second you heard her voice you felt relief wash over you.

"Mafuyu." You called out to her to confirm that it was in fact you who was in danger. The growling became louder and more animalistic and you knew, you just knew, that these three were not going to be leaving this ally without serious bodily injury, that is, if Mafuyu even let them leave at all.


	3. Chapter 3

_***There Are Two Sides to Every Coin, but Sometimes There's More***_

Your name is Mafuyu Shadow, and you are motherfucking _pissed_. Never in your life have you been this motherfucking angry. How dare they, how fucking _dare_ they touch him. Those blue blooded fucks think they can get away with something like this? Hell motherfucking no. You are _not_ letting them get away with it.

"I said what the fuck do you think your doing?" You're growling and they're staring at you all fucking wide eyed. The one that was crouching in front of who you knew was Kankri was still unable to speak thanks to you cutting off his vocal cords. Your tail was thrashing around violently behind you, the sickle-like end cutting up the ground with every lash. You were getting real motherfucking impatient with these assholes. "WELL MOTHERFUCKERS!" The two holding Kankri let go and practically flew backwards. The one crouching in front of him stood up and tried to back away slowly. You were having none of that shit. You used your powers and slammed all three of them into the wall to the side of the ally way, pinning them there with your miasma. These fuckers are gonna die tonight no matter what, but first you needed to check on Kankri. You walked closer and as you did, motherfucker did your anger explode inside you.

Once you were close enough you could clearly see that he had major bruising on his stomach and his left cheek was starting to form bruises too. His whole face was tinged with red, probably because they hit him in the face. You weren't sure and you honestly didn't motherfucking care. They were dead men. No one hurts your friends, _especially_ not Kankri, and gets away with it. You were going to splatter their motherfucking blue blood all over these ally walls and you were going to fucking enjoy it. Kankri looked so broken, his clothes were torn to shreds and the only thing keeping him covered were his boxers. You took off your skeleton jacket that Kurloz had gotten for you some time back and wrapped it around Kankri's shoulders. He held onto it like it was some kind of life support, shivering from the cold of the night.

"M-Mafuyu, I-I'm so glad you're here." His voice was barely a whisper and it sounded so full of fear. You got up and turned to face the three troll still pinned to the wall.

"Kankri, close your eyes. You don't need to see what's about to motherfucking happen." You know he closed them, you didn't even have to turn around to see, you just knew. With an animalistic growl, you pounced. Sinking you claws into the leader and practically ripping the skin from his bones. Turns out he was blue blood too, not that you gave a fuck right now. He could've been the fucking descendent of the ruler of the fucking planet and you would still be tearing him apart limb from limb. You were ripping him to literal pieces with your fangs and claws and his two friends watched in utter horror and you painted the wall and ground with his blood. He was unable to make a single sound thanks to your powers and the fact you literally bit his fucking throat open. Once you knew he was dead you moved onto the next one, he was able to scream, and you motherfucking revealed in it. Piece by fucking blood piece you ripped him to shreds just like his leader had done to Kankri's clothes. You felt their blood, warm on your hands and face, you were beginning to love the feeling of it. You knew that if you didn't speed this up and get yourself under control you were going to fucking lose it and go bat shit crazy. After you finish tearing into the third and final victim you stop.

Your breath is heavy and slightly uneven. You let out so much anger and hatred on these three trolls and now you just felt so motherfucking sated. You wee done, your prey was dead. You tore them into fucking chunks of bloody flesh on the ground. Using your powers you quickly cleaned up your little mess, making sure there was no trace of the slaughter that just took place here in the ally way. You turn back to Kankri who still had his eyes closed tightly and you kneel in front of him. He looks so scared.

"Kankri, you can open your eyes now, they're gone." Your voice had gone back to normal, although it was much softer now that you were speaking to Kankri to try and sooth him. He slowly opened his eyes to look at you and when his eyes locked with yours you felt your heart break a little. His eyes, usually full of light when you see him, are now dull and full of fear. At first he doesn't move, doesn't even make a sound, but then it starts. You see red tinted tears slip out of his eyes and you move quickly. You pull him into a hug, holding him close and you feel his tears on your shoulder. He wraps his arms around your torso and sobs lightly. You know he's scared, you know that what those fuckers did to him gave him a big fucking mental scar. You need to get him out of the cold. "Kankri, you need to hold on, I'm gonna fly us back to my hive okay?" You feel him nod and whisper and 'okay'. He moves his grip from around your torso to around your neck and you pick him up bridal style. Your miasma wings quickly form and you take flight. It only takes you a few minuets to get to your hive and once you're there you gently place Kankri onto your couch. At first he doesn't let go but releases you after you explain that you're only going to get him a new set of clothes to wear. You let him keep your jacket and you leave to rush down the hall into your room to find a set of sleep wear for him. You always buy your pajamas bigger that you because you like the room so you know that a pair would be fine for him. But you have a bigger problem than clothing to worry about, one of your best friends, the one who means practically everything to you, was just nearly raped and killed. If you had been just a second later, you shiver at the thought. Never again, you never wanted this to happen _ever again_. You quickly grab a pair of pajamas and rush back to your scared and wounded friend laying on your living room couch.


	4. Chapter 4

_*** A Third Side to a Two Sided Coin?***_

Your name is Kankri Vantas and suddenly you feel completely and utterly alone. You know that Mafuyu had only gone to grab you a set of clothing to wear due to yours being torn to pieces. You clutch onto the jacket she had given you back in the ally way. You felt vile and all you wanted to do right now was curl up and die. Those three had almost done something unspeakable to you ad you weren't even able to defend yourself. If Mafuyu hadn't showed up when she did… you shivered at the mere thought of what could have happened. You felt so dirty. Never in your life had something like that happened to you and now you just felt like you wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out again. Nothing has ever made you feel more violated. You lay down on Mafuyu's rather large couch and curl into her jacket, trying your best to cover your overly exposed body. You wanted Mafuyu to come back and quickly. You didn't want to be alone right now. You wanted someone to be here with you. You didn't feel safe alone at the moment, even if you were in the one hive no troll would dare try to break into. You waited for what seemed like hours before you hear Mafuyu come back into the living room.

"Kankri? I got the clothes, they'll be a bit bigger on you but it's better than nothing." You get up slowly and look at the clothes Mafuyu had gotten for you. It was a large purple top with black baggy bottoms. You remove her jacket from around you and take the clothes, quickly discarding your now ruined ones and putting hers on. She takes your torn up clothes and tosses them into the trash. You know Porrim will wonder what happened to the sweatshirt she had made for you but you've already decided that you will just say that you had gotten a rather large stain on it and were forced to throw it away. It had happened in the past and you knew she wouldn't question you further. You feel the couch sink slightly next to you and you realize Mafuyu had sat down beside you. "Kankri, you wanna talk about it?" You shake your head and grab one of the pillows that were strewn across the couch, holding it tightly against your chest.

You hear Mafuyu sigh beside you before her arms encircle you once more and you are pulled into a warm embrace. At first you want to protest, you want to tell her that she is invading your personal space, but you don't. As much as you would like to remind her that you do not like close contact, the feeling of her holding you so protectively makes you feel so at ease. You do not move and you do not say anything, you simply sit there as she holds you close, your head resting on her shoulder.

"Listen, Kankri, I know how you feel right now, and before you say anything about how I don't I want you to know that, even though you'll chew me out for it later, I read your thoughts. I know you ha- strongly dislike it when I do that, but I had to. I knew you wouldn't say anything out loud and I have to know the whole story to help you. I won't say anything to the others if you don't want me to but you at least have to talk to me about it. I'm here for you. I'm not going to leave you to deal with this alone. I promise." You were shocked. Mafuyu had never sounded so… sincere. As far as you knew she only had two sides to her, the side that tore apart those trolls in the ally way and the one you saw on a daily basis that basically did her own thing and didn't care about anything else. You never would have imagined that the troll who could rip someone apart both physically and mentally and not even blink and eye had such a softer more caring side to her. "You're crying again." You blinked. You hadn't even realized it but she was right, you were crying again and your tears were dripping down your face and onto her tube top. You realize you were ruining her favorite shirt.

"S-sorry, I didn't notice." Your voice was barely above a mumble but she heard you. Mafuyu let you go and tilted your chin up so you were looking at her. She was smiling at you, and it was a soft smile, not her usual smirk. It was an actual smile.

"Don't apologize. It's fine. I can always wash the stupid thing anyway." You realize she read your mind again and give her a small disapproving look,

"You have to realize that reading my mind is an invasion of my personal space on a whole new level correct?" You expected a roll of her eyes or an annoyed look but instead you got a laugh. She laughed.

"Now there's that Kankri I know and love!" At first what she had said merely made you roll your eyes and give a small smile but when a rather dark purple blush burst onto her face the actual weight of those words suddenly hit you.

"Maf-"

"I'm sorry." You were taken aback. Why was she apologizing? "I shouldn't have said that. Sorry." There was a drastic change in her tone and her eyes seemed to have become sullen. She got up and gave you a small smile. "You can stay here for the night, I have a guest room if you want to use it. It's down the hall, third door on your left. I'm sorry Kankri." With that, she left. You had no idea what had just happened, but you do know one thing. That little slip of the tongue had just drastically changed your relationship with her. Your name is Kankri Vantas, and your best friend Mafuyu Shadow had just inadvertently confessed to you, and you have no idea what to do now.


	5. Chapter 5

_***You Fucked Up Big Time***_

Your name is Mafuyu Shadow and last night you fucked up big time. You had saved your best friend Kankri from being raped and had done your best to keep him calm and safe and that had worked until you fucked up. You let it slip past your lips and if you had just played it off as just friendly platonic love then maybe you wouldn't have stayed up all fucking night metaphorically kicking yourself in the face. But no, you fucked up and blushed like a fucking wriggler then just left him on the couch. You had realized that you had very red feelings for the smaller troll about six or so months ago but you knew how he was what with the whole celibacy thing and you respected that. So you thought the next best thing was to just be close to him as a friend and that worked perfectly fine! You would talk with him on a regular basis, help him out if he needed it, hell you even cleaned up your language around him! You knew he didn't actually notice much of this and you were damn glad of that. It meant you were doing a good fucking job of hiding your true feelings, which you had always been good at anyway. But now, you're just laying on your bed, not caring that your horns are pressing very uncomfortably into your mattress thanks to the fact that they curve back to follow your fucking skull making laying on your back comfortably fucking physically impossible. You've been staring at your ceiling for over an hour now and you realize that sooner or later you have to get up and check on Kankri.

With a heavy sigh, you get up and silently leave your room. You check the guest bedroom first and find that Kankri wasn't in there but the blanket was missing. You quickly make your way down the hall and into the living room to see Kankri, curled up in your blanket, still asleep on the couch. You smile, he looks so calm when he sleeps. You quickly shake your head and snap back into reality. Kankri is not yours and he never will be. The sooner you accept that the sooner you can hopefully fix the shit hole you put yourself in and go back to sitting quietly with him and listening to him rant to you about your choice in revealing clothing. Speaking of your clothes, you look down and notice the slightly red tinted stain on the right side of your favorite purple tube top. You have to change. You make your way back to your room and dig through your draws to try and find another shirt for you to wear. You quickly find an old black tank top and put it on. Just as you toss your dirtied tube top in the laundry hamper you hear your phone ring lowly from your bed. You pike it up and see it's a text message from Kurloz. You wonder, what would he want at 8:00 in the morning?

Purple Skeleton (Kurloz)

Hey Sis, sorry to text you so early but do you think you can come over later and help me and Meulin out? You were right, we've got some MAJOR hangovers over here. Please? :o(

_Oh man, sorry KurLoz, I'm pretty busy right now but I'LL text Psycho and ask her to heLp you. I know I said I'd heLp you out today but something important came up. Sorry Bro._

Man, no problem Sis. You sure Psycho won't mind helping us out?

_Nah, she'LL understand. I'll text her right now. FeeL better Brother._

Thanks Sis :o)

You quickly send a text to Psycho asking her to go help Kurloz and you, thankfully, get a quick reply saying she'll go help. You thank the Mirthful Messiah that Psycho is as understanding as she is and you remind yourself to thank her properly next time she comes over. (Quick Author Note: Mafuyu is Psycho's Dancestor and Aurora is Skylar's. For the sake of this fic the Dancestors and Beta trolls live in the same timeline. That's all!) You sigh and start to leave your room when your phone rings yet again, this time it was a call. You begrudgingly pick up.

"For the sake of your life, who ever this is you better be drunk, dying, or this better be an emergency." You growl rather angrily into the microphone of your cell.

"Does being your Kismesis count as something?" You mentally slap yourself in the face. It's Cronus.

"Shit, sorry Cronus, didn't check the caller ID."

"No problem Maf, but what's up, you seem more pissy today than usual. Somethin' happen?" Well shit, what do you say now?

"Yes and no, look I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, did you need something?"

"Actually yeah, Porrim's been hounding my ass to call you because she wants to know where Kankri is." Of fucking course she does.

"He's fine, I picked him up last night when you were all drunk off your asses. You really think I would leave poor Kanny there all alone with eleven drunken trolls?" You hear Cronus chuckle on the other end of the line.

"I tried to tell her that, but she doesn't listen to me like, ever. Anyway, I'll tell her he's with you, got a message for her before I go?"

"Actually yes, tell her that, and say this word for word, 'if you come over my hive to bother Kankri in your hung over state I swear I will not hesitate to quite literally kick your ass out of my hive, I am not in the mood to deal with anyone's shit today.' That's all."

"Whoa Babe, who bit your tail this morning? Somethin' happen last night you wanna tell me about?" You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose.

"No, just, I'm fine. Everything is fine okay? I just don't want anyone over right now, Kankri is still asleep and I don't want anyone bothering him okay? I mean for fucks sake I'm upstairs right now in my library with the door shut because I don't wanna risk waking him up. He was up pretty late last night, poor thing didn't get to bed until 2:00 am. Get what I'm saying?" God you fucking _hated_ lying.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya, I take it you didn't get much sleep either huh?"

"No, no I did not, and it fucking sucks. Now please, can I go?"

"Yeah, sorry Babe, see ya later."

"Later Cronus." After you hung up you turned off your phone and tossed it across the room onto your bed where it then bounced off and landed on the floor. You didn't really give a flying fuck though because now your head hurt, you were internally freaking the motherfuck out, and you still had Kankri asleep on your couch and when he wakes up you know you'll have to try to save what little bond left you have with him after your royal fuck up. You tense up as you hear soft footsteps coming in the direction of your room. You sigh and rub your temples, looks like it was time for you to face the music, and there was no way of escape.


	6. Chapter 6

_***You're A Bit Concerned***_

_**WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! Just thought a friendly warning was necessary. Please, enjoy!**_

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you just got off the phone with your Kismesis, Mafuyu Shadow. You know that when you call her really early in the morning you're bound to get a verbal lashing but today was a bit different. Over the phone, Maf sounded rather exhausted and worn out, now that wouldn't be much of a problem but for some reason she just sounded different to you. You put your cell phone away and go back down stairs to the eight trolls that are left in Porrim's hive. Kurloz and Meulin had left bout a half hour ago, stating that they were not up to dealing with Porrim yelling when she woke up and found that Kankri wasn't there. Lucky them because that's exactly what happened. Porrim had woken up to find Kankri gone and immediately turned to you for answers. You walk into the living room and sit down next to Meehna who is still half asleep. Porrim immediately comes up to you and glares daggers down at you.

"Well? Where's Kankri?" Man was she fuming.

"He's at Maf's, like I said, and Maf has a message for ya."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Her eyes narrowed down at you and you internally sighed. Maf better make up for this later.

"Don't shoot the messenger, her exact words were 'If you come over my hive to bother Kankri in your hung over state I swear I will not hesitate to quite literally kick your ass out of my hive, I am not in the mood to deal with anyone's shit today.'" Her face turned a dark shad of green in anger and oh man did you want to just get out of there and run for your hive, but you stayed put.

"Well the least she could've done was TELL me she was going to take Kankri!"

"Doll, you were piss drunk, you wouldn't have remembered even if she did tell you." Ruhfio spoke up from his spot on the floor behind Porrim. You were even surprised he was awake right now with how much he guzzled down last night. You were thankful that, thanks to Maf, you had a higher alcohol tolerance than anyone else here and therefore you didn't have a hangover. But even so, you still got hammered last night and barely remember a damn thing. Not wanting to hear the now blaring argument between Porrim and Ruhfio you quietly sneak out and head down the road to your hive. As you walk your thoughts go back to Maf. She really sounded bad over the phone and you couldn't figure out why. She hadn't had anything bad happen to her as far as you knew. She didn't run out of hr vodka, you had gotten her a whole new case just two days ago. She wasn't being sexually deprived, you knew that for a fact. The bite marks on your shoulders and thighs proved that. She was sleeping pretty well aside from last night. Maybe she missed her fights with Skylar? Sky, Eridan, and Sollux had gone on a trip last week courtesy of Sky herself and weren't going to be back for another week, so maybe that was it? As far as you knew Maf and Sky loved trying to tear each other's throats out almost as much as they loved screwing their quadrants. Yet another thing you can easily prove.

You sigh and decide that you were getting absolutely nowhere in trying to figure it out. Unless Maf told you herself you would never get it. Maf was a literal master at hiding her emotions. You could try as much as you like but you'd never be able to tell what the purple blood was planning on doing next or what she was thinking. You had tried before one time in the bedroom, but you fail miserably and no matter what you did you could never get the upper hand on her. Although, you weren't really complaining, Maf _never_ ceased to amaze you with what she could pull off behind closed doors. There was always some new twist to what you two would do. There was never a dull moment between you two. You shake your head to try and clear away those thoughts before something rather embarrassing happens.

**SEXUAL CONTENT STARTS HERE!**

**Text in **_italics _**is Cronus's imagination**

You finally reach your hive and quickly rush inside and up to your room. You curse yourself for letting your mind wander to thoughts of you two in her bedroom. You can feel your bulge pressing lightly against the confines on your jeans and you shudder. Even though you're completely alone in your hive for the next week you still lock your door out of habit. You quickly discard your constricting jeans and lay back on your bed. Your bulge is squirming more now and you let out a shaky breath. Once again you let your mind wander.

You run your hand up your shirt and rub lightly at your gills just as Maf had done countless times before, letting out a shuddering breath at how sensitive you are to the touch. You imagine that they're her fingers playing with your gills and not your own.

_You can feel her toying with your gills as you keep letting out small gasps and your body twitches slightly. You feel her free hand slip into your briefs and rub lightly at your writhing bulge. You can hear her chuckle above you and you know that she's only begun her 'games'._

_ "You like that don't you Cronus? You like it when your Master plays with her Puppy don't you?" You whimper out a 'yes' and suddenly she's gripping your bulge in her hand. You do your best to keep your hips from bucking up but you fail rather miserably. You hear her chuckle again and she begins to pump your bulge lazily in her hand. The hand that had been playing with your side gills had moved up higher and had pulled your shirt up with it. Her hand had moved up to the gills on your neck and she ran her fingers along them, making you moan. "How's that feel Puppy? Tell me, do you like it when your Master plays with your gills?" You can only choke out a gasp as her nails run lightly up your neck and she rubs her thumb against a sensitive spot just below your fin. The hand she had down your briefs had started pumping your bulge faster and your legs instinctively spread wider to allow her better access to you._

_ "M-Maf, p-please~"_

_ "Hmm~? Please what Cronus? Did you want something?" You can practically hear the smirk that you know is on her face._

_ "P-please, can you take off my briefs?" You hear her chuckle again and then your underwear is gone._

_ "There, better?" You nod a yes and then she continues, this time completely skipping your bulge and going right for your dripping nook. She rubs at your entrance teasingly, knowing just how to push you without even having to break a sweat. You hiss out to her and buck your hips again,_

_ "Maf come on! Please~ Just do somethin' already!" You knew that was a bad idea when you heard a low growl from above. You felt her breath against your fin and she growled again._

_ "What have I told you about talking back Cronus? Just for that, I think I'll 'play' until you cum." You nearly scream as she roughly pushes two fingers into your nook, easily finding that spot inside you that can make you see stars. Your attention is then split between the wonderful pleasure she's giving your nook and the stinging pain she's giving your chest with her nails. She's scraping her nails down your chest then back up and back down again. You knew this was coming the second you opened your mouth. Maf hated it when you talked back to her yet every so often you would do just that and each time you'd face the consequences. You felt her add yet another finger to the two she had in your nook and you moaned out her name._

_ You felt your orgasm coming quickly and from what you could tell Maf knew that too. She twisted her fingers inside you and you screamed in pleasure. The hand that had been using you as a scratching post went down to start giving your neglected bulge attention. You felt it building, the coil in your stomach was about to burst, but you couldn't just yet. As embarrassing as it was, you couldn't cum just yet._

_ "M-Maf, oh Gog, p-plea-AHH~! Mmm~"_

_ "Hehe, what was that Cronus? What did you say?" She wasn't letting up, her fingers pushed in and out of you, twisting around every three or so thrusts and her hand on your bulge would gave a light squeeze every now and again._

_ "P-please, I wanna cum~" You heard her purr above you before she roughly pressed her three fingers against your sweet spot._

_ "Then cum, little Puppy~"_

**End of sexual content**

That was it, you couldn't hold it anymore. With a loud cry of her name you spilled your genetic material all over yourself and your bed sheets. You were panting heavily, trying to calm your breathing. You looked down and groaned when you saw the mess you had made. You have genetic material all over your abdomen and your hands. With an annoyed huff you begrudgingly got up and stripped your bed of it's now soiled sheets and yourself of your semi-soiled clothing. You figured now was the best time to take a nice long shower. As you stepped under the running water you began to think.

What were you so concerned about this morning again?


	7. Chapter 7

_***Attempt to Make Conversation***_

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you have just woken up from a dreamless sleep, alone, on your, well you have no idea what you two are now. You had always considered Mafuyu as one of your best friends but after last nights inadvertent confession you had no idea how to classify you two anymore. You look over to the clock that hangs above the TV and see that it is 8:15 am. You can only assume two things: one, that there is only a slight possibility that Mafuyu is awake right now and you could possibly confront her about last night or two, she's asleep and you will be walking to your death if you try to check on her. You sigh and decide to chance it, hoping that she will be at least slightly lenient with you. If there was one thing everyone knew it was to never wake Mafuyu up before 2:00 pm if she was not up already. The purple blood was notorious for sleeping all morning and then staying up for half the night, but you could not wait until 2 o'clock in the afternoon to talk to her. You had to speak to her now.

You got up from her couch and stretched out your sleep ridged limbs. You felt a chill in the air and shivered. You hadn't noticed before but it was unusually cold in her hive. Even in her baggy sleep wear you still felt rather cold and you decided to just take the blanket with you in favor of freezing from the chilly temperature. You wonder why she keeps her hive so cold as you make you way down the hallway to her room. Even if you had never been in her hive before you could very easily tell which room was her bedroom. There were several signs that read 'Fuck off', 'Keep out motherfuckers', 'Stay the fuck out!', and even one that gave a very clean warning stating 'Trespassers will be hit with a throwing knife, survivors will be beheaded, enter at your own fucking risk'. You take notice that every sign on her door has at least one curse word in it and you make a mental note to confront her about her swearing problem at a later time. Right now though, you were seriously beginning to rethink confronting her about last night at this very moment. Maybe you should just wait until she comes out of her room later on. No, you had to do this now. This was a matter that could not wait, this was about your future relationship with a friend you held in very high respects and you did not want to risk losing her because you decided to not speak up about the subject. You raise your fist to knock gently onto the door but before you can it swings open and you are suddenly staring wide eyed up at the taller female troll in front of you. You take notice to the fact that she looks rather disheveled, as if she had not slept all night.

"U-um, good morning Mafuyu. I was just-" She raises her hand up in a stopping motion and shakes her head.

"Just come inside already, I already know what you're gonna ask." She turns away from you and but leaves her door open. You can't help but feel a little pang of fear in your heart. Hey voice sounded rather rough and irritated and you couldn't help but think that maybe this would be the last time you two would ever have a conversation again. You just wanted to talk with her but suddenly that very thought made you sick to your stomach. You slowly walked into her room, looking at everything but Mafuyu herself. You take notice that her room is quite messy and her things are quiet literally everywhere. There is absolutely no order at all to her room or belongings. You wonder how she even manages to find anything in here. You hear her grumbling to herself and you chance a glance in her direction. She's currently sitting on her bed cross-legged and waiting for you to sit down as well. You honestly didn't want to sit down but you figured it would be better than standing while she quiet noticeably glared you down.

You sat down and found that her bed was actually very soft and plush and begin to wonder if she even sleeps in the bed with how unbelievably soft it is, almost like it was brand new. You then realize that you were in her for a reason and you clear your throat. You open your mouth to speak and when you turn to look at her you freeze. Mafuyu already looks annoyed to the point where it seems like she wants to tear someone's head off, what if talking to her about this just makes things even worse? What if you say something that makes her even angrier? You didn't want to push your limits with her, so what were you supposed to do now?

"Um, I… I apologize, I don't really know what to say." You cast your eyes down to look at her floor. You really weren't helping your situation at all right now. You were so determined to speak with her about last night and now look at you, backing out right when it counts, and she hasn't even said a single word so far. You hear her sigh beside you and you decide to just pull the blanket you still had wrapped around you up to cover your face.

"Look, Kankri, can we just forget I said anything last night?" What? She wanted to forget it? But why would she want to forget about it? When she said those words they sounded so true and she looked so happy when she said them too. You looked up and now that you actually got a good look at her face you realize that the look you had originally thought was one of irritation and anger was actually one of fear and sadness.

"Mafuyu can't we0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-"

"Kankri there is no _we_." You saw her tail start to snap from side to side. "I just want to forget about it okay? There was no reason for me to have said that last night." She got up and started to walk to the door, not even looking back to you. "I'm not going to force you to stay or go. Stay as long as you need to, do what ever you want but, I'm done with that subject okay?" She paused then sighed. "I'm going to make something to eat." And just like that she left you alone again. You held onto the blanket tightly and without noticing your nails had started to tear the fabric.

Your name is Kankri Vantas and just now, you may have just lost a very close friend.


	8. Chapter 8

_***Fuck Everything***_

Your name is Mafuyu Shadow and all you want to do right now is scream and fuck shit up. It's been almost two weeks since the incidents with Kankri and so far neither of you were able to even look at each other anymore. You knew Cronus was beginning to suspect something was up and you hoped to the Mirthful Messiah that he would just keep his fucking mouth shut. Although you weren't so lucky with Skylar, she had returned last week and almost instantly knew something was up. You had been dodging her all week and hoped that she would finally give up. You figured Aurora and Psycho were probably catching on too but you knew they would keep to themselves, even if Aura was your Morial she knew her boundaries.

You are currently laying face down on your couch with your face shoved into a pillow. You felt like complete shit. All you wanted to do was tear something apart but that would require you to get up and move. You sure as hell weren't going to fuck anything up in your hive but there was no fucking way you were leaving your hive right now. Nothing could possibly make your life any worse right now other than tearing your hive to shreds because you fucked up and couldn't do a damn thing to fix it. You clenched your jaw tight, grinding your teeth together, before you scream bloody murder into your pillow. Just your luck that, just as you do scream, your motherfucking Kismesis decides to walk in to check up on you.

"Jegus Maf, you trying to make someone think your committing murder in here?" You were about to commit murder alright, on him. You growl and, without even bothering to sit up or turn your head, you yell into the pillow.

"Go the fuck away Cronus I'm not in the fucking mood!" Of course, he doesn't listen to you and you hear his foot steps come closer to you. You were tempted to just kick his ass out of your hive but you didn't want to move.

"Maf, Sky and the girls are worried about you." Your turn your head away from him.

"So they fucking sent you as their messenger? Well fucking good job! Message received! Now good fucking bye!" You hear him sigh and feel a dip in the couch. He was sitting next to you.

"You know I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up." You were getting real fucking tired of this bullshit real motherfuckin' quick. You bolt upright, nearly throwing Cronus off the couch, then you grab him by his collar and yank him so close to your face that your noses were only centimeters apart. You knew your eyes had began to glow that same dark purple as the always did when you started to lose it. You were growling and your nails were stating to rip the collar of his shirt apart.

"Listen motherfucker, I am NOT in the Gog damn mood right now! All I want to do is fucking lay here and sleep and I CAN'T DO THAT BECAUSE MY FUCKING THINK-PAN WON'T LET ME! Why can't ANY of you fuck faces get it that I DON'T WANT TO BE MOTHERFUCKING BOTHERED! NOTHING HAS GONE RIGHT THESE PAST FEW WEEKS AND ALL I WANT TO DO IS FUCKING FORGET ANY OF IT EVER HAPPENED!" You let him go, practically throwing him away from you, and you bury your face back into your pillow. You know that now he won't leave at all until you tell him the whole story but you don't want to talk anymore. Your head hurts, your heart is killing you from the inside out, and all you want to do is forget. Nothing ever goes right for you when it comes to your quadrants. "I just want to be alone." You felt a hand on your back and you turn to face Cronus. He's giving you a sympathetic look, like he's already figured out what's going on but you knew he didn't know anything other than you were in such a horrible mood that you had resorted to yelling at him and nearly causing him to gain a concussion.

"Wanna tell me what's up yet?" You sigh heavily. You knew you had to tell him. You were already in a sinkhole, why not just let yourself sink in deeper.

"Two weeks ago, after Porrim's party, something pretty bad happened to Kankri and I had been lucky enough to save him just in time. I'm not telling you what happened exactly because I promised I wouldn't so don't bother asking. He was pretty shaken up about the whole thing and I was just trying my best to be supportive to him. I just wanted to get him back to normal, and then I said something I shouldn't have said. I slipped up… no, I fucked up. I fucked up so fucking bad and now, I can't even look at him anymore without my heart feeling like it's going to rip into shreds." You were looking at the floor at this point, you didn't want to look Cronus in the face right now.

"Well, what did you say to him?" You bury your face back into your couch pillow and bite your lip. You didn't want to say it. You couldn't say it again. Saying it again just made everything feel worse, but Cronus wasn't going anywhere until you told him. You took a deep breath like it was going to be your last. You had to ready yourself for the oncoming storm of emotions that you were going to release onto Cronus.

"I told him… I told him I loved him." Your voice cracked when you said the last part and you felt the tears begin to prick at your eyes. You didn't look at Cronus, you didn't want him to see you cry. You were stronger than that damnit! But, right now, all you could do was cry almost silently into your pillow. You heard Cronus stand and suddenly you were laying in his lap. Your face still in your pillow but the pillow was on Cronus' lap. You clenched your jaw tight again before screaming into the pillow again, your tears flowing freely now. You felt Cronus run his hand gently up and down your back, doing his best to try and soothe you and honestly, it did help a little. You laid there for what seemed like hours just crying into your pillow with Cronus rubbing gentle circles into your back. He didn't say anything to you the whole time, and you were grateful for that. You didn't want to hear anyone try and tell you it was okay or that things will get better, you just wanted to cry and scream in peace, and Cronus was giving you just that. Soon your screams slowly died into soft sobs and small hiccups. Cronus didn't move from his spot and neither did you. You didn't have the energy to move right now, you just wanted to curl up and sleep, and that's exactly what you did. You curled up, laying comfortably in your Kismesis' lap and you allowed yourself to pass out, knowing Cronus would just let you sleep.

Your name is Mafuyu Shadow, and you are completely and utterly broken right now.


	9. Chapter 9

_***Try to Evaluate the Current Situation***_

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are currently pacing around the living room of your hive quietly mumbling to yourself. It has been over two weeks since you last spoke to Mafuyu and right now you were not in a very calm state of mind. When ever you saw her she would always avoid your gaze and completely blow you off. It caused Porrim to start raising questions but you were far to worried to give her a straight answer. You've been pacing your living room for a good half hour now and so far you have come up with absolutely nothing on how to fix the problem that you were responsible for. If you had just been able to talk to Mafuyu the day this all started then maybe you two would be sitting in your hive right now having a normal conversation and not avoiding each other like you have some kind of deadly virus. You hear a low growl and you are suddenly reminded that Karkat is here as well. You wondered how long he might have trying to gain your attention while you were preoccupied with your rampant thoughts.

"Kankri, I get that we share a hive and everything but do you fucking mind? I didn't care about the pacing for the first fifteen minuets but now it's just getting plain fucking annoying. We're trying to watch a movie." You look over and mentally slap yourself in the face for forgetting that Psycho was over here as well. The younger Shadow had arrived about an hour or so ago to have an at home date with Karkat today. You had debated on asking her about Mafuyu's current condition but then you remembered that the two didn't live together. Unlike practically all of your friends, Mafuyu and Psycho didn't live together in the same hive. You had asked her about it one day and she had told you that it was better if they lived separately then completely dropped the subject. You figured that it was mostly because Mafuyu liked to be alone and didn't like to be bothered too much by others when she was home. But just because they didn't live together didn't mean that they lived far away from each other. Psycho's hive was right next to Mafuyu's as a matter of fact. You realize that you have been standing in the middle of the room for a good three minuets with a blank look on your face which had apparently caught the attention of the younger Shadow.

"Kankri are you okay? You've been awfully stressed lately. It something wrong?" You have just been reminded that even if she does not let on to it, Psycho is extremely perceptive of others. You do not wish to cause Mafuyu any more trouble that what is currently going on so you put on your best face and answer the younger Shadow's questions.

"I am perfectly fine Psycho. I appreciate your concern for my well being but there is nothing to be concerned about. Now, I apologize for interrupting your movie night with Karkat and I will now take my leave. I'll be in my room if you happen to need my assistance." You take your leave and quickly head upstairs to your room when you lay down on your bed and stare at the ceiling.

So far this is all you have done these past two weeks. You have only left your hive when Porrim requested your company or assistance, or if you needed to go out and buy more food. You have not been able to think properly on anything else other than trying to find a way to patch things up with Mafuyu. The stress of the situation was causing you to became very jumpy and paranoid about almost everything. It seemed like nothing you came up with would help the current situation. You let out a heavy sigh and turn onto your side to face the door when something catches your eye. You look over to your desk chair and see the purple top that you had yet to return to Mafuyu. You frown slightly, one because you had failed to return something that did not belong to you, but, mostly because that shirt held the very memories of a night you wished had ended differently. You begin to let your mind wander a bit.

Why had Mafuyu wanted to forget what she said that night? You weren't mad at her. How could you be? Mafuyu was a troll you held in very high respects and would never hold anything against her unless it was something horribly unforgivable, but the purple blood was not a troll to ever do something like that. Why did she look so afraid? Why would she be so scared to speak her mind when she does so on a daily basis with no regard of what anyone else thinks of her opinion? You had never seen such a terrified expression on her face before. You've seen terrify_ing_ expressions on her face but not one that showed _she_ was the one who was afraid. You couldn't wrap your head around this at all. For some reason the answers to your questions kept eluding you to the point it was just getting frustrating. All you wanted to do was get the old Mafuyu back. You just wanted to see her smile again. You wanted to hear her laugh, hell, you even wanted to hear her crack a joke about you talking too much! But none of that was going to happen if you couldn't figure out what to do to fix this!

Suddenly, another set of questions hit you. Why exactly were you so worried about this? Why _didn't_ you want to forget what she had said? Why did the mere thought of losing Mafuyu make you feel so horrible and scared to a point you felt like you were going to throw up? Why was any of this a problem to you? Sure, Mafuyu was one of your best friends and you would like to see her get better, but why did it feel like this whole situation was crushing you from the inside out?

You got up and quickly grabbed the shirt she had lent you and for a reason beyond your understanding you held it close to you. You lay back down on your bed, still clutching the shirt, and curl up into a ball. Why did you feel like your whole world was crashing down around you? You have so many questions running through your head as you drift off into a not-so-sound sleep. The last thing on your mind before you let sleep take full control over your body is:

Will you be able to get her back?


	10. Chapter 10

_***A Visit and an Explanation***_

Your name is Cronus Ampora and right now you are determined to get to the bottom of this situation. Just the other day you had to sit with Maf as she cried her eyes out for the first time since she was a wriggler and now you were on your way to Kankri's hive to confront him on this whole fiasco. You had been wondering why Maf had been acting so strange and when you found out why you had honestly been stunned. It took all Maf had just to be in a black quadrant with you and keep herself stable but to fall in love with Kankri? You knew her psyche couldn't handle that alone.

You remember the day when Mafuyu had told you about her past with quadrants and needless to say, it was _bad_. Having your Matesprit cheat on you with your Morial? Yeah, that was pretty fucked up in your opinion. You remember just how bad she had gotten when she told you all of this, at one point she had to completely stop for a whole 20 minuets just to keep herself from flipping her shit. After that she had always tried to stay away from quadrants but she had told you that she trusted you enough to try your black-rom and so far it's worked out. Even if it wasn't as black as a normal Kismesistude would be it was a black as she could get without her mind snapping and causing what she said was 'another incident'. Maf had never told you a clear story on what happened to her ex-matesprit or her ex-morial but she had told you why she would lose her mind. She had explained that it was a cross between her being a purple blood and the fact that she was a mutant, the Subjuggulator said of her didn't have as much control over her mind as most purple bloods thanks to her mutant powers but _because_ of those mutant powers if she ever lost her control things were bound to end in a massacre. Apparently the same went for Psycho but the younger Shadow didn't have such a horrid past as Mafuyu so it was extremely unlikely that Psycho would ever lose control unless she had some kind of forced head trauma, or so Maf had said. You didn't really want to pry any further on the subject after that.

You were almost to Kankri's hive and as you approached to knock on the door it swung open to reveal Karkat and, speak of the devil herself, Psycho. The younger Shadow looked at you in surprise before giving you a smile.

"Hello Cronus! It's good to see you, are you here to see Kankri?" Damn this girl was sharp. You give a little smile back and nod.

"Yeah, is he home?" You look to Karkat for a quick second then back to Psycho.

"Yes actually, he just went up to his room I believe, right Karkat?" She turned to look at the younger Vantas and he nodded.

"And if he ain't in there then check in his study. Fucker basically lives in either room so you got a fifty-fifty shot." He gets a small nudge to his side for the foul language towards Kankri from Psycho before the purple blood turns back to you with a wide smile.

"Well, we'll be off now. Good to see you again Cronus, good bye." They started to leave but before you enter the house you hear Psycho speak again, only this time it was in your head. _He's a walking train wreak and I can safely assume Mafuyu is as well by the fact you're here. I can only assume that you know that they've been avoiding each other for the past two and a half weeks? _You give her a mental nod. _Good, then try and fix this, Mafuyu's mind can only take so much before she resorts to old ways of dealing with pain and I highly doubt Kankri can take much more of this mental time bomb either before he snaps as well. We're counting on you Cronus._ After that your mind is silent and you enter the hive of your red blooded friend. The down stairs was completely silent but you could hear the faint footsteps of someone walking around up stairs. You ascend the steps and try your best to remember which door was the study, you had no problem finding Kankri's bedroom considering it was the door that Karkat had etched the word 'Asshat' into a while back. Kankri had yet to fix that, more than likely forgetting it was even there. Kankri wasn't in his room so next you started to just open up random doors until you finally found the right one.

When you open the door you're not surprised to see Kankri pacing around the room of his study but that doesn't mean that the sight before you wasn't surprising. Kankri looked like hell. His hair was completely wild, more so than usual, the new sweater that Porrim had made for him after his old one mysteriously got ruined was wrinkled and it almost looked like it had small splotches of some unknown substance on it. You shut the door behind you and the noise seemed to gain his attention because he jumped and turned to face you.

"Cronus? What are you doing here?" When you got a good look at his face you saw that Kankri had heavy bags under his eyes. Jeez were neither of them sleeping? You give him a scowl and huff.

"Kankri you know damn well why I'm here, we need to talk about you and Maf." The mere mention of her name made Kankri flinch slightly. You knew this wasn't going to be easy at all.

"What about her and I?" You pinch the bridge of your nose. Was he really going to play this game with you?

"Kanny, she already told me the whole story." You notice him stiffen and a look of fear crosses his eyes.

"T-The w-whole story?" You realize that what you said implied that you knew _everything_ about that night.

"Well, not the entire story, but I know enough. I know that she confessed to you and I know that neither of you is taking it very well, judging by the looks of things here." He looks down at himself and you can see him grimace at the sight. You guess he hadn't really noticed just how bad he had let himself get to until just now.

"Um, how is Mafuyu by the way?" He didn't look at you when he asked but you knew could still see a look of worry in his eyes.

"Not good. She hasn't left her hive in days and she's startin' to lose it Kanny. Look, I don't care what your decision will be on her confession to you but you gotta at least go and talk to her. For fuck's sake Kankri she cried herself to sleep the other night just talking about what happened!" At the mention of Maf crying Kankri's head snapped up and he looked you dead in the eyes.

"She was crying?"

"Yeah, she was. I'm not here to place blame but honestly you're the only one who can really get her back to normal and pacing around your hive doesn't really help. Kankri, all Maf wants is for you and her to be okay, she won't be upset or try to push you away if you just want to stay friends with her, hell, she'd rather jump off a cliff than lose you as her friend! Just go over there and talk to her!" He shakes his head and groans.

"I have tried to talk to her before but she doesn't answer! She's avoided me every time I tired to go up to talk with her! How do you expect me to make amends if she doesn't even let me get close enough to do so?!" You roll your eyes and groan.

"Do you forget who we're talkin' about? This is Mafuyu, one of the most stubborn trolls we know, of _course_ she's going to avoid you! That's when you have to buck up, catch her when she's in a corner, and confront her no matter what! Kanny for someone who's as smart as you are you really haven't thought any of this through." You see a look of realization cross his face and he literally slaps his palm to his forehead. You smirk, he finally understood what to do, but you weren't done here, you still had one more thing to clarify. "Kankri, I got a question for you, and I want you to answer me truthfully, no beating around the bush, understand?" He looks to you with a look of confusion.

"Of course Cronus, what would you like to know?"

"What exactly do you feel towards Maf?" His face changed from shock to dread to confusion in about two seconds flat. You thought he would need a little bit of time to think of an answer but to your surprise Kankri gave you an answer after only a minuet or so.

"I guess, no, she is very important to me. I honestly wouldn't want to lose her, just the sheer thought of that makes me feel sick. After she confessed, I guess I started to panic, thinking that if I said the wrong thing I really would lose her." He sat down on the small couch that was within the room and let out a sigh. "To be honest, I can't decide how I feel about her exactly, all I know is that right now, I just want the old Mafuyu back. I want to be able to sit with her again and talk to her and see her smile. Truthfully, I even miss it when she would make jokes about how I talk too much and get completely off our original topic of conversation." You see just the tiniest of smiles cross his face. You smile as well, very satisfied with his answer.

"Well then Kanny, I suggest you get cleaned up, get some rest, then first thing tomorrow you go over to Maf's hive and fix this. We clear?" He looks to you, still confused but nods anyway. "Well, my work here is done. Call me when everything is said and done 'kay?" He gives you another nod and with that you leave him alone in his hive. You head home, rather proud of yourself, and grinning like an idiot.

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you have hopefully just done something that will have a good outcome to it.


	11. Chapter 11

_***Talk to Her***_

Your name is Kankri Vantas and today you were finally going to talk to Mafuyu about everything that has happened thus far. You had woken up from your first successful sleep in over two weeks about three or so hours ago and you were just now stepping out of the shower. Cronus was right to say you looked like a train wreak, it had taken you almost a whole bottle of shampoo and conditioner just to get your hair clean. You didn't even want to calculate how long it took you to wash away the two weeks worth of stench that you had sadly allowed to accumulate. You were glad Cronus had come over when he did, who knew what would have happened if you were allowed to be left alone any longer. As you get dressed and ready to leave Mafuyu's shirt catches your eye. You figured that since you were going over to her hive you might as well return her clothing too, although, you had no idea where her pants had gone. You had looked for them the first time you noticed they were missing but you had zero luck with finding them. It was a mystery that you did not have time to solve at the moment.

You neatly fold up the long sleeved purple sleep shirt and head down the stairs and out the door. It was a bit of a walk to get to Mafuyu's hive from your own but at least it wasn't nearly as long as the walk to Porrim's hive would be. Speaking of your jade blooded Morial you hadn't spoken to her since a few days after the incident and you made a note to contact her once this was all over. More than likely she will be rather upset with you for ignoring her but you weren't particularly worried about that as much as you should have been. As you get closer and closer to Mafuyu's hive you begin to get a bit nervous. What would she say to you? Would she even answer the door? You quick shake your head to expel these negative thoughts. Cronus did not go all the way to your hive yesterday and tell you all of that for nothing! You were going to speak with her today if it was the very last thing you do. You finally make it to her hive and are taken by surprise when you see a sigh on her front door. What the sign said, on the other hand, did not surprise you at all.

**Not in the motherfucking mood to deal with ANYONE'S shit right now.**

**Enter at your own fucking risk.**

**P.S. Go fuck yourselves**

You sigh at the unnecessary comment at the bottom of the sign. At least she was still okay enough to tell people off, even if it was only through a sign on her front door. You open the door and walk inside. You're rather surprised at how clean her hive still is. From the way Cronus had described her behavior you had anticipated that her hive would be a complete mess by now. You were about to call out to see where the troll in question was but as you entered the living room you froze. Mafuyu was right there, sitting on her couch. You had to take a slow, deep breath to calm yourself. You opened your mouth to speak but before you did you noticed that Mafuyu was pouring something. You saw the gleam of a bottle and figured that the purple blood was merely drinking her usual Vanilla Vodka… but, wait, Vanilla Vodka bottles weren't yellow. You suddenly realize that what she is about to drink is most certainly _not_ vodka at all.

"Mafuyu Shadow you put that Tequila down right this instant!" Your shout made her jump and nearly drop the full bottle of the horrid drink. She snapped her head in your direction and her eyes widen in shock.

"Kankri? What the hell are you doing here?" You storm over to her, dropping her shirt onto the couch and quickly yank the bottle out of her hand. "Hey! Kankri what the fuck!?" You don't even look at her as you walk past her and head straight for the kitchen sink. "Kankri! Get back here with that!" She follows you into the kitchen but before she could stop you, you uncap the bottle and pour the contents of the stolen bottle down the drain. "Jegus fuck Kankri! Stop!" She tries to reach for the bottle but when she takes it out of your hand it is empty. She turns back to you looking as if she's ready to yell at you but you beat her to it.

"What on Alternia did you think you were doing!? Do you not remember what that atrocious drink does to you!? I can tolerate you drinking vodka because it does next to nothing to you but that, that utterly _disgusting_ and vile drink always causes you to become nothing but a thoughtless, drunken mess after only four or five shots! I will not allow you to do that to yourself!" The look on Mafuyu's face was one of complete and total shock and if you weren't fuming right now you would have been a stuttering mess of apologies. Normally you would never even _think_ of raising your voice to her but the fact that she was going to willingly drink something that caused her to lose all rational thought was something you were not going to stand for. You did not regret dumping that vile liquid down the drain and if need be you were going to repay her however much that horrid drink cost her. You couldn't believe that she had wasted her money on such a thing in the first place. Her silence was starting to make you a bit annoyed so you spoke up once again. "Do you have _anything_ to say in your defense for your absolutely horrid decision?"

"Actually, not really." There was a stretch of silence between the two of you and slowly your anger fizzled out to only a mild annoyance.

"I can't believe you were going to drink that stuff again." You crossed your arms and Mafuyu rubbed the back of her head while looking to the floor.

"I can't believe you actually had the guts to take alcohol out of my hand and dump it down the sink right in front of me."

"Well what were you expecting! I was not going to let the troll I care deeply for drink something that will make her so drunk that she wakes up in strange places with missing clothing items!" In your little rant you hadn't honestly realized what you said at first, but when it finally hits you your face bursts out into a vibrant red blush.

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you have just inadvertently confessed your feelings to Mafuyu.


	12. Chapter 12

_***Are You Dreaming?***_

You know you should be smiling. You should be jumping for fucking joy right now. But that's not happening. Your name if Mafuyu Shadow and right now you are laughing your fucking ass off. Your flush crush Kankri Vantas just inadvertently confessed to you, just like you had done forever and a half ago, and you were fucking ecstatic about that. The thing that had you laughing so hard you were starting to tear up was the fact that he was now blushing so hard you were surprised he wasn't passed out on the floor. The fact he was also stuttering like a wriggler didn't help your laughing situation either.

"M-Mafuyu! This is not a laughing matter! I-I was serious when I said that!" You were so close to stopping your laughter but after he said that somehow his blush managed to get darker and this time you really did fall to the floor in hysterics. You tried your best to say sorry but all that came out was a garble of sounds and labored breathing. Kankri stomped his foot down in annoyance and through your watery eyes you could see he was pouting with his cheeks puffed out. You finally calmed down enough to speak slightly better but you were still in a fit of giggles.

"K-Kanny, I-I'm sorry! But th-haha, that was just, just too cute! Th-the way you blushed like that! Oh my Gog! Please, please just stop pouting! Sweet Mirthful Messiah you look too cute right now!" You wiped away the tears that formed on the edges of your eyes and stood back up. You've never laughed so hard in your life. You see that Kankri still looks slightly irritated and you smile.

"Are you done now?" He crosses his arms and huffs.

"Yes, I'm done. Sorry for laughing, it's just you were blushing like a wriggler and your stuttering like a three sweep old didn't help either." You had to hold back a few more giggles and Kankri sighed. His blush now much lighter than before, the candy red blood takes a seat in one of your kitchen chairs. You decide to take the seat next to him, you do have a lot to discuss about this whole new situation now. There is a stretch of silence between you two before he speaks again.

"So, what now?" You give him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" His blush darkens again.

"You should know what I mean! You are more experienced with quadrants than I so…" His words drift off and he looks away from you. Your eyes widen slightly in shock.

"Wait, you really wanna give this a shot? I mean don't get me wrong I'm pretty fucking ecstatic you said you cared about me but I don't want you to force yourself into something you're not ready for. I mean you are celibate and all and I respect that so if you don't wanna jump into this right away I-"

"Mafuyu." He cut you off and you're pretty surprised Kankri of all trolls would do that but you stop yourself anyway.

"What?" He waits a second before taking a deep breath and speaks again.

"I am absolutely sure I want to give this Matespritship a chance. I have come to realize that, maybe, possibly, I have slight red feelings for you as well and I wish to at least try. I am glad you respect that I am celibate, thank you for that, but I do want you to understand that if I feel as if this is not going to work between us I will end it, but I still wish for you to be my friend if that is too happen. Okay?" His 'okay' was laced with slight worry but you didn't have an ounce of worry or fear in your body right now. It took every bit of restraint you had not to jump in the air and shout with joy. He was giving you a chance! Suddenly his face changed fro one of worry to one of slight shock. You were a bit confused at to why though.

"What's wrong? What's with the face?"

"I've never seen you smile like that before." His voice sounded disbelieving and now you were really confused. You were smiling? Oh shit, you _were_ smiling. You had the biggest fucking grin spread across your face right now and there was little you could do to remove it. You were just so happy right now. The fact that he was giving you a shot and that you _hadn't _fucked everything up between you two was just too amazing to not smile at.

"Well, I am pretty happy right now. Why wouldn't I be smiling?" This seemed to amazing Kankri because his eyes went slightly wide. "Now about those rules you laid down when you interrupted me."

"Oh! I apologize for that! I honestly didn't mean-"

"Hold up, lemme finish first." Surprisingly, he shut his mouth and listened patiently. "One, you're welcome, I always respected that you were celibate, in truth that was the whole reason I never made a move on you. Two, if at any time you feel like it isn't working out and you do end it, I won't be hurt by it, just wanted you to understand that. Three, don't be afraid to tell me if I'm pushing my boundaries okay? I want you to feel comfortable in all of this. Lastly, if this does end, I want you to know, as long as I get to spend time with you, even just as a friend, that's always been good enough for me. I honestly never expected anything more than just spending time with you as a friend and now that I can do that, I have never been happier." You felt a little embarrassed saying all of this to him but you had to say it. He gave you a small, almost unnoticeable smile and Gog damn you just wanted to jump him and hug him right there.

"I-I am glad that you are happy. To be completely honest, these past few weeks have not been the best. I was honestly extremely worried that I had done something to upset you and that you did not wish to speak to me anymore."

"What! Why would you think that _you_ did something wrong? I was the one who messed up, I thought I scared you away by telling you that I loved you." The words came out before you could stop yourself and you mentally slapped yourself in the face for it. To your surprise Kankri didn't seem very phased at your slip up… correction, your _second_ slip up.

"Why would you think that you scared me off? If that were the truth I would not have stayed at your hive on that night. I would have asked for you to escort me home immediately." At the sudden revelation you both sit in silence for a good five minuets before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my God! You mean to tell me, pffft, you mean to tell me that we-we've been avoiding each other for almost threehehe, three weeks because we both thought that _we_ fucked up and scared the other off?"

"A-Apparently so!" He could barely get those two words out through his own fit of laughter.

"Oh sweet Jegus! F-For trolls as smart as we are we, we look pretty fucking stupid right now huh?" He gave you a nod in return, unable to form proper words yet. You couldn't believe it, you could not fucking believe it. This had to be the most hilarious situation you have even been in. You finally calm down and rest your forehead against your kitchen table and smile. "We put ourselves through three weeks of absolute hell for nothing huh?" Kankri sighed and recomposed himself.

"Well I wouldn't say it was for nothing. At least something good come out of it, right?" You look up and he's smiling at you with a light blush dusted onto his cheeks. You fucking lost it there. You couldn't help it anymore, you jumped up from your chair and, nearly knocking him out of his, pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I'm invading your personal space but there is a limit to how much I can restrain the urge to hug you and that smile just broke that restraint." To your surprise he didn't object, he hugged you back.

"It's okay, I rather like it when you hug me to be honest." You smile and your tail wags back and forth like a Woof-beasts. You nuzzle the side of his neck and grin.

"You're the best Kanny, you know that?"

"I could very much say the same about you." You were about to say something else but you suddenly let out a long yawn. You remember that you honestly hadn't slept at all this week and you were surprised you hadn't passed out by now. "Are you tired?" You nod and pull away from him.

"Yeah, haven't slept at all this week." You yawn again and suddenly your eyes feel really heavy.

"Oh dear, I believe you should get some sleep then. It should be much easier now that you and I have cleared things up. I should go now so you-"

"Wait." He stops and looks to you a bit confused.

"What is it?" You bite the inside of your lip, slightly nervous at what you're about to ask.

"Well, if it's not pushing it too much, can you stay here and, well, sleep with me?" As first it seems like he was going to protest but he stops and looks as though he was thinking it over.

"Just to sleep? Nothing else?"

"Well maybe a little cuddling but yeah, just to sleep. Tellin' ya right now though if you wake up and I'm holding you like a stuffed plush toy don't be surprised. I do that a lot in my sleep." He gives you a smile and a slight laugh before he rolls his eyes.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. We are only sleeping." You smile and get up, yawning once again before leading him to your bedroom. Normally if you were taking someone to your bedroom you had the intention of making them incapable of walking in the morning but this time, the only intention you had was to cuddle up to your new Matesprit and sleep peacefully for the first time in almost three Gog damn weeks. You hop onto your bed and Kankri climbs in right after you. You sort of surprise when he almost immediately clings onto you but you were just too tired to say anything about it. With your eyes closing slowly, you wrap your arms around the smaller troll and nuzzle his head.

"Night Kankri." You mumble into his hair and you just barely hear him answer you.

"Good night Mafuyu, sleep well." After that, you finally allow the darkness of sleep take over you.

Your name is Mafuyu Shadow and you are in paradise right now.


	13. Chapter 13

_***Waking Up With Her***_

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are just now waking up from quite possibly the most comfortable sleep you've ever had. You're a bit groggy and your mind is fuzzy so when you open your eyes and see that you are not in your own room you being to panic slightly. You try to sit up but are quickly held down by someone. When you turn your head to face who is holding you down you are instantly calmed. You see Mafuyu's sleeping face above you and you smile. You've never seen her look so relaxed and you figured this will be one of the only times you ever will. You shift slightly to gain a more favorable position with what little room you have due to Mafuyu holding you a little too tightly. Once you are facing her you bury your face into her shoulder and wrap your arms around her. You have come to the decision that you really do enjoy it when she holds you. You feel relaxed until something moves against your leg. At first you thought it was just Mafuyu shifting in her sleep but then it moves again and you know that it not her legs moving. Something else is down there and it is wrapping itself around one of your legs. You look down nervously, expecting to see some king of 'thing' but sigh in relief when you see that it's just her tail.

The thin, velvety, sickle like appendage has wrapped itself around your upper thigh and sadly there is little you can do to remove it. You highly doubt Mafuyu has any control over her tail while she is asleep so you let it be for now. You remember the first time Mafuyu had showed everyone her tail, it came as quite a shock to everyone. You had all known she was a mutant along with the other Shadow's and the Sydria's but none of you had ever seen Mafuyu's tail before. She had always said that she didn't like showing others her tail because it caused problems what with people trying to pull it to see if it was real and wind up slicing open their hands on the sickle end. So, when she had showed up to one of Meehna's pool parties with her tail in full view everyone was speechless. Ever since then she made a point to keep her tail out in the open.

You smiled at the memory of the pool party. You had been so infatuated with her tail, as had everyone else, but you were the only one who had been brave enough to ask her if you could examine it. At first you thought she would be angry with you for asking but to your surprise she had let you. You vaguely remember her smiling as you looked over her tail. Apparently she had no feeling in it anymore due to an accident that had occurred when she was younger but she had stated that it was better that way because now she was able to use it as a weapon. Of course you did give her a slight lecture on how she should not be discussing the use of weapons or violence at friendly gathering of friends but instead of rolling her eyes and giving you an annoyed look she simply sat there and listened.

That's when it hits you. You realize that all the times the two of you had spent time together and you just sat there running your mouth she always sat there and listened. Even when you constantly told her that her choice in clothing could potentially trigger someone she never complained. Not once had the purple blood ever complained to you about talking too much or telling you that your constant reminders were getting annoying like your other friends would do. Not even Porrim would stay quiet about it, but Mafuyu did. Mafuyu never talked back, of course she would respond if you asked a question but she never told you to stop talking. You remember a time when you suspected that she wasn't listening and you had asked her what you had just told her, to your utter shock that day she had recited almost ten minuets of your dialog word for word without even batting an eye. You begin to wonder, just ho long has Mafuyu had red feelings for you?

You suddenly feel her shift and you hear a yawn. She's waking up. You feel her tail leave your thigh and her arms loosen from your waist. You feel her nuzzle into the side of your face and you think you hear a low purr coming from her. You smile and nuzzle her back.

"Good morning Mafuyu, did you sleep well?" This time you are sure you hear her purr and out of the corner of your eye you see her tail swishing back and forth lazily.

"Best sleep I've ever had. Thanks for staying Kankri." You couldn't help the slight blush that appeared on your face but you feel that it is okay considering that you are alone with a troll you trust deeply and are now in a Matespritship with.

"You are welcome, I am rather glad I stayed." You hear her chuckle above you and she pulls you closer to her.

"I don't wanna get up now~ I'm too comfy." She whines and you roll your eyes with a laugh.

"Come now Mafuyu, we can't stay in bed all day. I believe we have spent a little too much time in our hives recently." She laughs and releases you from her hold and you are now slightly disappointed that you suggested to get up. She sits up and stretches out and you notice her tail straightens out when she does so and you find that rather cute. You sit up and do the same but before you even finish you feel her arms around your waist again and her head on your shoulder. You smile and hesitantly put one hand over hers. She's smiling back at you and you realize another thing, you've never seen her smile this much.

"Hey, you hungry? I can make us some food if you are." You're about to say that it's unnecessary but your stomach beats you to an answer. She giggles and pulls away again before hopping off the bed. "Let's go, I can have breakfast ready in ten minuets." You nod and follow her down the hall and into her kitchen. You sit down at the table and wait patiently as she cooks.

"I never knew you could cook."

"Yeah, back when me and the girls lived together I was the only one who knew how to work a stove without catching everything on fire so it was either I cooked or they starved."

"The girls?"

"Sky, Aura, and Psycho."

"Oh, right, sorry." She laughed.

"No need to apologize Kanny. Did you want anything specific?" You shake your head.

"No, anything is fine. Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome." A few minuets later you had a full plate of food in front of you and you suddenly realize just how hungry you are. The food smells delicious and your stomach growls rather loudly. Mafuyu giggles again. You decide that you want to hear her giggle more. "Dig in Kankri." And dig in you do. You've never been so hungry before in your life and you try your best not to wolf down the food Mafuyu had so generously made you. She seems to doing the same and you deduct that neither of you had really eaten much. When you both finish Mafuyu clears the table then looks at the clock. "Oh shit." You look to her in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" She looks to you then back to the clock then sits back down next to you.

"Well, I haven't really been paying much attention to Cronus lately and I feel kinda bad so I was hoping to go see him today but I think he might be out by now. It is pretty late in the day."

"It's late?" You were confused, what time was it anyway?

"Yeah, it's like, almost two in the afternoon." Your eyes widen in shock and your jaw drops.

"I hadn't even noticed! How did we sleep so late?" She laughs again and you give a slight pout.

"That's what happens when your comfortable and you finally sleep after being awake for practically seven days straight. Anyway, I honestly don't know what to do now. I don't have a way of contacting Cronus to see if he is home."

"Doesn't he have a cell phone?" Her face suddenly light up in a shade of purple and she rubs the back of her neck.

"Yeeeeeah, about that, I sorta sliced it in half last week. It was on a bad day." You had to hold back a small fit of laughter at how embarrassed she looked right now.

"Well I am not here to restrict you from seeing your other quadrants. If you wish to go see Cronus then do go ahead, he is your Kismesis after all." She looks over at you with a slightly surprised look that quickly turns into a gentle smile. She gets up from her seat and stands in front of you, then she begins to lean down. Your mind begins to race as you realize what she is about to do. You knew that kissing was defiantly a thing to do with your Matesprit but, you having never been kissed before, were extremely nervous. You shut your eyes and wait for it to happen but to your surprise she doesn't kiss you on the lips like you thought. Instead, she gives you a chaste kiss on your forehead. Her lips feel slightly warm against your skin but just as quick as they were there, she pulled them away and smiled at you.

"Thanks Kankri. Do you want me to walk you home or are you okay with going home by yourself?" You thought it over and a different idea came to your mind.

"Actually, if it isn't too much to ask, is it okay if I stay here a little longer? I've never actually had the chance to look around your hive before so…" She giggles again and nods.

"Sure Kanny, some doors are locked though so if you wanna go in them they keys are in the third draw down in my dresser. I'll be back later, it may be night time when I come back but if I'm not back by like, six-ish and you wanna leave you should text Kurloz to come get you. His number is on my fridge." You give her a nod and she kisses your forehead one last time before grabbing her jacket and leaving you in her hive alone.

Your name in Kankri Vantas and you have never felt this happy before.


	14. Chapter 14

_***A Treat from His Master***_

_**WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**TW# Master/Slave play TW# Pet Play TW# Bondage TW# Mild Violence TW# Orgasm Denial TW# Dirty Talking**_

_...Don't judge me…_

Your name is Cronus Ampora and right now you're just relaxing in your living room watching a movie and simply relaxing. You hoped that Kankri and Mafuyu were able to set things straight yesterday and were expecting at least something from the purple blood on whether or not things went okay. You weren't as worried as most would be though because you knew that Kankri would never want to lose Maf as a friend and you knew Maf was totally fine with just being his friend so were pretty sure that even if they didn't end up together they were still going to be friends and that gave you some form of relief. In the middle of your thoughts your eyes are suddenly covered and everything is pitch black, you start to panic and freak out until you feel a warm tongue slid across your neck just above your gills and you shiver.

"So tell me, does my Puppy want a treat? Master hasn't been very 'attending' to her sweet little Puppy now has she?" You knew that sexy voice anywhere and only one troll on this whole planet called you her 'Puppy'. You moan lowly as her tongue glides across your gills this time and she uncovers your eyes. You look up and see the smirking face of your Kismesis, her eyes glowing slightly.

"Fuck Maf, how did you even get in here?" You shiver as her hands travel down from your neck, past your shoulders and down to your sides.

"Now, now Cronus, is that any way to address you Master?" Her tail flicks into view and it runs up the front of your body and wraps itself lightly around your neck. "You should know better than that~" You were blushing like crazy and you body involuntarily shivered when her velvet-like tail rubbed itself against your gills.

"M-Master, fuck, wh-what's with the sudden mood?" She suddenly pulls away from you completely and you whine slightly until she's standing right in front of you, trademark smirk still on her face. Her tail is wrapped around your neck again, slightly tighter this time, and she pulls you closer to her.

"Well, let's just say for now, your Master is in a very, _very_ gracious mood~" She purred and oh damn you knew what was coming next. You just hoped you'll be able to walk after she was done. Before you can say anything else you're suddenly pinned to the couch with your arms bound above your head by miasma bonds and Maf is still standing above you. "Now, I haven't been able to play any of my 'games' for quiet some time and I'm rather bored today. Would my Puppy like to play today~?" You blush and nod quickly. She hasn't done anything like this to you since Porrim's party and Gog be damned if you were going to stop her now. You had your needs too and she had been shirking you off for three weeks now. You hear her growl above you and your eyes fly open. Oh fuck, she looks pissed now. You remember that she can read your thoughts and you gulp. Before you can say anything your mouth is suddenly covered with a strip of the black mist. "So, I've been shirking you off huh? Well excuse me my dear _pet_ if I've had some emotional turmoil for a while. And here I thought your training was done, guess you need some more."

Your eyes widen and you shake your head but Maf wasn't listening to you anymore. You can feel your pants being torn away along with your boxers and suddenly you are sitting up on the couch again, arms now bound behind your back, and your legs are spread open to expose your nook and slightly unsheathed bulge. Maf walks over and moves your furniture around so now the coffee table is against the wall and the arm chair is right in front of the couch. She takes her seat in the arm chair and the smirk on her face did not make you feel any better. You know you defiantly pissed her off and now you were being punished, although, you'd be lying if you said you weren't expecting something like this. You were quickly snapped out of your thoughts by a sudden wave of pleasure. Your body convulsed as a miasma trendel pushed itself into your nook. You could hear Maf chuckling at your reactions and you knew she did something to your body's nervous system already. No way you were feeling this much pleasure from one little sliver of miasma. It was only about as thick as one of her fingers, no way you should feel like this already. She chuckling again and you shoot a weak glare at her, growling through the miasma gag she has on you.

"Well, you'd be correct in your assumption. I did heighten your pleasure sensors just a _bit_." Bullshit it was just a bit. She's grinning and now a second 'finger' joins the first one and you feel like your body is melting from the pleasure. They aren't even moving that fast and already your drooling and moaning through the gag while Maf just sits there looking completely unfazed by any of this. You struggle against the bonds but it's useless. The only way she'll let those bonds break is when she feels like it and that could be well after all this was over. Your bulge is now fully unsheathed and writhing and curling in on itself, desperately seeking out attention. The miasma is moving faster now and there's a third finger inside you and holy fuck you felt like you were gonna cum already. Just when you felt that familiar coil inside you about to snap, everything stopped. The pleasure you were feeling before was gone and there was a tightness around the base of your bulge, preventing you from cumming. You whined and looked to Maf who was… are you fucking kidding me she was reading a DAMN BOOK!? You growl at her and she looks up at up from her book with an almost bored expression on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want something?" She smirked at you and you are suddenly reminded exactly why you two were Kismesis. She was a fucking sadistic bitch that reveled in your suffering yet even still made you feel like you were on fucking Could 9. She gave a 'humph' and then your gag is unexpectedly removed and you are able to speak again.

"Come on Maf! Are you kidding me! That felt so fucking good, why did you stop!?" She glared at you and her book disappears. Her eyes are glowing brighter now and you gulp. You quickly do your best to reform your previous statement. "I-I'm sorry Master. P-Please, can you continue? Puppy has been very bad an needs to be punished." Your ear fins droop and you give your best submissive look and this seems to please her to a certain extent. She's smiling at you, but it's not a sweet smile, no, this smile is the one that she gives you just before things began to get 'fun'. She gets up from the arm chair and stands in front of you before you are moved to the floor and she is sitting on the couch. She has you kneeling in front of her as she begins to remove her pants and underwear. Her bulge is unsheathed and suddenly her tail is yanking your forward by your neck again and the tip of her bulge runs across your lips.

"If I have to tell you what to do now you won't like the outcome later." You shiver and nod. You open your mouth willingly and let her bulge push inside. Her tail is still around your neck and you begin to bob your head up and down, taking in as much of her bulge as you can without gagging. She doesn't make a sound as you give her a blow job but that's normal. Maf has serious self control when it comes to stuff like this. The only time you've ever heard her moan is when she's close to cumming while she's inside your nook and even then it's low and near impossible to hear if you aren't listening. You're nearly taking in her whole bulge now and her tail has moved from your neck down to your own bulge. She wraps the black appendage around your bulge and starts to stroke it lazily and you nearly stop your movements at how good that feels but you know you have to keep going. You do well to keep up your movements but when her tail moves from your bulge down to your nook you can't help but stop. You pull your mouth off her bulge and moan a little louder than you anticipated. Her bulge is squirming against your lips and you open your mouth again to keep sucking but just as you get the whole thing down she practically forces the whole end of her tail into your nook and you scream around her bulge. You'll never understand how she's able to force the sickle like end of her tail into you but at the same time you really don't want to know for fear of making her stop using it because Gog damn does it feel good. You feel her pull your hair and you know that's a sign to pull off. You look up at her and she's smirking down at you, her fangs just barely noticeable.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" She purrs slightly and twists her tail inside of you. You let out a near scream of her name and she yanks your hair again, making you look her in the eyes.

"You are such a bulge hungry slut aren't you? So needy and eager to please your Master hmm?" Her voice took on a tone that made you shiver with want. "Tell me Cronus, what do you want now? You have two options, I could fuck you face down into the couch or you could ride me like the little whore you are, pick one." You swallow thickly and try to concentrate on which option you should go with. You knew that when ever Maf gave you a choice you had to choose wisely and if you picked the wrong one you wouldn't be able to walk for a few days. "Come on Cronus, I don't have all day, unless you want me to leave you here?" You shake your head.

"No! No, please d-don't. I-I…" You think it over for another minuet before giving her the answer she wanted. "I wanna ride you." She smiles and pulls her tail out of your nook and you whine in protest. She licks your genetic material off the end of her tail and easily pulls you up into her lap. Her bulge wraps itself around yours and you moan slightly. She lifts your hips up and her bulge goes lower and starts to tease your nook. You body twitches slightly and you whine. "M-Maf, fuck, Master, please~ I want it."

"Hmm~ Then take it." Her eyes flash and suddenly your nook is being stretched to it's limit as she all but forces your hips down. You scream out in absolute pleasure and if it weren't for your arms being bound behind your back you would be clinging onto her for dear life. Fuck you nearly forgot jut how big Maf was and Gog damn did you miss this feeling. She didn't move after she was fully inside you and you knew that was your queue to start moving. You lifted your hips as high as you could on your own then dropped back down. As you set up a decent pace Maf started to roam your body with her hands. She went under your shirt and started to play with your gills, her tail was back to pumping your bulge and dear God you felt like you were going to cum any second. Just as you thought that Maf's tail gripped the base of your bulge tightly and she grinned at you. "Can't have you cumming just yet now can we~?"

"Fuck~ Mafuyu! Oh fuck, please!" You felt her nails rake down your abdomen and you hissed in pain mixed pleasure.

"I'm not done with you yet Puppy~" You feel your body being moved and suddenly your face is pressed into the couch and your nook is being pounded into without mercy from behind. Your arms strain against the bonds holding them and you feel Maf's nails digging painfully into your thighs. You're moaning so loud it's boarding on screaming. She's hitting all the right places and your mind is nothing but a mess of pleasure and pain. You feel her breath on the back of your neck and then a wave a pain hits your shoulder and you know she just bit you. You can feel your blood running down your shoulder and dripping onto the couch. "Mine~" She slams into your sweet spot and you can't help but scream out.

"YOURS! I-I'm yours M-Maf! P-Please just, oh Gog, don't stop!" You can feel her smirk against your skin and she doesn't even give you a warning before the tightness around your bulge is gone and you're cumming with a long, drawn out moan of her name. Her nails dig into your hips one more time before you feel her cum inside of you and you just barely hear the soft moan that escapes past her lips. You barely feel her pull out of you and suddenly your arms are released and your whole body flops down onto the couch. You didn't even care you were laying in your own mess of genetic material, you felt so fucking sated right now. You hear Maf sigh behind you and she picks you up bridal style, she's smiling at you and this time it's a real smile.

"Let's go, we need a bath." She carries you into the bathroom and starts the water. She puts you down on your feet and you nearly fall over without her supporting you. She helps you stand and carefully removes your shirt before removing her own. Once the water is ready the two of you slip into the tub and relax in the warm water, you lay back against her and she wraps an arm around you.

"So, how did you and Kankri work out?" You feel her smile against your neck and she purrs lightly.

"Would the fact that we're Matesprits now be considered pretty fucking awesome?" You were shocked at first. Kankri actually agreed to be in a red quadrant? You were both surprised and happy. Surprised because it was totally unexpected and happy because now Maf had a Matesprit for the first time in a long time.

"Congrats Maf. I hope you two work out." She gives a small laugh and nuzzles your neck.

"I hope we do too, but even if we don't we've already agreed to stay friends, and that's good enough for me." You smile and give her a kiss on her cheek and in return she gives you a kiss. You two finish up with your bath and Maf starts to bandage up your wounds. You're pretty tired and Maf realizes this so she takes you to your room and lays down with you. "I'll stay till you fall asleep, then I gotta go. Kanny might still be at my hive." You yawn and nod, not really wanting to question why Kankri was as Maf's hive alone. You start to slip into a dreamless, peaceful sleep, listening to the soft breathing of your Kismesis.

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are very happy for Maf and Kanny.


	15. Chapter 15

_***Explore Her Hive***_

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are currently exploring your Matesprit's hive. Of all the times you and Mafuyu would spend time together you had only ever seen her hive one time and that was when you had to pick up Karkat. During a period of time, Psycho's hive had to be fixed up due to a pipe bursting in her kitchen so the couple had to be at Mafuyu's hive since Psycho had to temporally move in. You were surprised when you started to examine each room. Mafuyu's hive was at the very least three floors in height, how big each floor was and how many rooms each held was a mystery to you. You started with the first floor which had seven rooms in total. The living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, Mafuyu's bedroom, two spare bed rooms, and a rather large closet with cleaning supplies and other miscellaneous items. The rooms down here were pretty ordinary but it was the next floor that caught you by surprise.

The second floor had extremely wide hallways, if you were to guess at how wide you would say they were at least ten feet wide. Hung up on the hallway walls were paintings and rather interesting ones at that. Some held a dark, almost menacing meaning behind them while others were much lighter and gave off a happier mood. You didn't know who painted these but you would need to ask Mafuyu where she found these artworks. You walked up to one of the doors and tested it. It was unlocked so you open it and walk inside. What you find is shocking. The whole room is filled up to the very top with books. The whole room is a literal library. You look through the book cases and find that each case is a different genera of book. Almost each genera you find has at least three shelves to it. You knew the purple blood liked to read but you never would have imagined she had a whole library at her disposal. Upon a further examination you see that some of the books she has look to be over 100 sweeps old but are in surprisingly good condition. You get to the middle of the room and there's a small desk in the very center with several books opened on it. You decide to take a peek at the opened books and find that some are simple fiction novels while others are old history books. You make sure not to touch the books so as to not loose the pages. You exit the library and make your way down the hall to the next room.

This room is much smaller that the first one and the first thing that catches your eye is the sewing machine. You immediately know that this room is a sewing room. You look around at all the fabrics and patterns strew across the room and once again you frown at the disorganization but you learned from Porrim to never touch a seamstress' fabrics and patterns. EVER. Even if the whole room likes like a Class 5 storm hit you were not to move _anything_. You walk over to the mannequins on the right side of the room and look at each design. There were several tops of multiple designs, you notice one with half sleeves and a mesh fabric around the abdomen. It wasn't much and it looked unfinished to you, like there was supposed to be something more to the shirt itself. Having Porrim as your Morial allowed you to develop a sort of eye for detail. You looked over each piece of clothing carefully and noticed several flaws, or parts that needed to be re-stitched. Other than that, each design looked fairly well made by your standards, although if Porrim were here she might have the urge to fix the mistakes right away without even thinking about Mafuyu's opinion on it. You leave the sewing room and head down to the next room. This seemed to be the last room and you figured that the library must take up most of this whole floor. You try the door knob but find that this one is locked. It was the first locked door you had come across and you debated on using the keys. Mafuyu had told you that you were allowed into all of the rooms but you still hesitated. After a few minuets of deliberation you decide that it couldn't hurt to take a look inside. You look at the key ring you held in your hands and look at each key. There were only nine keys on the ring and you found the one that matched the symbol on the door's keyhole. You found that each door had a small symbol etched into the metal frame of the keyhole and each key had a corresponding symbol. You unlock the door and open it slowly.

You quickly shut it right after. You knew that smell anywhere and you did not want to go in there to see what possible horrors could be in that room. The second you opened the door the smell of blood invaded your senses. You knew Mafuyu had threatened quite a few trolls that she would paint her walls with their blood but you did not expect her to have a whole room where she did just that. You did expect her to have done it a few times, this _was_ Mafuyu you were talking about, but you did not anticipate an _entire room_. You relock the door and simply head upstairs to the next floor. This time instead of being faced with a hallway you are face with a door. You wonder why this floor would have a door leading to it. It was rather strange and made little sense in you opinion. You look at the keyhole and find the symbol, it was the sign of the Capricorn. You quickly find the key then test to see if you need to use it. To your surprise, the door is open. As you enter the room you find that it is pitch black. You feel around the wall close to the door for a light switch and thankfully find one. When you flip the switch what you find in the room has your eyes widen in complete shock.

The whole room was giant art studio. There were canvases everywhere, some with finished paintings, some half finished, and many that were blank. The walls themselves were made up of paintings that she had to have done over the course of months, maybe even a sweep or two. There were paint cans everywhere and you saw multiple cups of paint brushes scattered across the floor. As you entered the room you saw that there was a small section of her wall that was completely white. Not a drop of paint on it. That's when you realize it, this entire room, every bit of color on these walls, it was all made by Mafuyu herself. There was no other sections of white except for that one spot. She had painted every inch of her walls to the point where there was not a single spot of white showing through the paintings. You were stunned at this discovery. You didn't think Mafuyu liked art let alone was an amazing artist herself. As you examined the detailed paintings on her walls you notice that there is a rather large canvas on a stand in the center of the studio. You go over to see what was on the canvas and what you see stops you dead in your tracks. It's a painting of everyone. Mafuyu was painting everyone one of her friends. Not only that, she even added in Psycho and the others. Every one of them had been skillfully painted onto the canvas, and all with their respective quadrant partners. The older trolls were in the back and the younger ones sat in the front. Then you notice something, she wasn't in here. Everyone was in the painting but Mafuyu herself. You couldn't thin of a reason why the purple blood left herself out of the picture. Maybe she wasn't finish? No, that couldn't be it, the whole canvas was filled with color, there wasn't any room left to add anyone else in. So why would she leave herself out? You hear a chuckle come from the direction of the door and you look around the painting to see the purple blood herself in the doorway.

"Now how did I know you'd be up here?" You blush slightly and she walks over to stand behind you, wrapping her arms around you and resting her chin on top of your head. "Like it? Been workin' on it for a while now." You look back at the painting and hum lightly.

"I do rather like it, but why are you not in there? Everyone else it, so why not add yourself?" She smiles and laughs softly.

"Well, I guess I can add myself now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't add myself because I put you and Cronus next to each other. If I were to add myself I would have to be in between you and Cronus, but now I have a reason to stand next to you and smile." Your eyes widen in surprise. She didn't add herself because… you smile and place one hand over hers.

"You didn't add yourself because if you stood next to me it would feel like a lie, am I correct?" She nods.

"And you know how much I hate lying." You let out a small laugh and give her a little nudge in the side.

"Well, the next time I come up here you better have fixed this painting. It's flawed severely and I simply can not let that stand." She laughs and hugs you.

"Yes sir Mr. Bossy Pants. I'll fix it first thing tomorrow, right now you should probably be getting home. It's past six o'clock and I already got a call from Karkat asking where you've been." You give a slight snort.

"I'm rather surprised you didn't receive a call from Porrim yet." She rolls her eyes and giggles.

"Don't jinx it Kanny. I've been lucky so far." The two of you leave the studio and head back down to the first floor. She goes to grab her jacket so you can leave.

"Wait." She stops and looks at you confused.

"What's up Kanny?" You fiddle with the hem of your sleeve and look away.

"If it's not too much to ask, may I possibly stay one more night? If that's okay?" She smiles and puts her jacket back down then plops down onto her couch and pats the seat next to her.

"Not a problem at all Kankri. Come on, we can watch a movie and then you can go back and look at the books in my library." You blink up at her as you take your seat beside her and it takes you a second before you realize that, once again, she had read your thoughts.

"Mafuyu! How many times do I have to say that reading my thoughts is rude!" You pout and she just laughs at you. She kisses your forehead as an apology and you huff in mild annoyance. None the less, you shift closer to her and she wraps and arm around you. As a further apology she allows you to pick the movie. Even if you're still a bit annoyed with her you knew one thing, you had a very good feeling that this Matespritship was quite possibly going to work out just fine.


	16. Chapter 16

_***Bitch, Complain, and Fuck***_

**WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT!**

_I mean if you can't already figure that out by the title then I don't know what to tell you. I am not writing the triggers this time. Too much to remember. If you don't like reading smut then don't read it. First appearance of my OC Skylar! This is sorta like a break chapter for me so, enjoy~_

Your name is Skylar Sydria and you are pissed beyond all hell right now. Your closest friend, Mafuyu Shadow, has been ignoring you for over a month now and it was really starting to grind down your nerves. It didn't help that your Morial and Matesprit were unavailable today so you were stuck in your hive alone. You thanked what ever deity was out there that Aura got called out to go hang out with Porrim today or else you might've really snapped. As much as you respected her she could get pretty fucking annoying. Just as you were about to get up and storm over to Maf's hive and demand answers you hear your front door open. You quickly summon up your scythe and hide, awaiting whoever had dared enter your hive. You hear them enter the living room and you pounce, pinning the intruder to the floor and holding the scythe to their neck.

"Sweet Jegus Sky! Stop!" The lisping voice rang in your ears and you groaned. It was Sollux.

"Sollux, what the actual fuck dude? You get your brain fried or somefin? How many times have I told you NOT to just waltz into my hive without at least textin' me first? You asking for a death wish or what?" You stand up and put your scythe away before helping him up. He glares down at you and you just give him a blank look. He may be taller than you but that didn't mean shit in your opinion.

"Who else would just walk into _your_ hive? Honestly, you and ED are the only sea-dwellers I know that live on land and think that people won't just walk in where the door is left unlocked." Your eye twitches in irritation and you growl.

"Is there a reason you're here or are you just trying to be pushed into the water again?" Last time Sollux had annoyed you like this you had pretty much lost all your patience for anything and you literally kicked him out of your second floor window into your salt water pool in the backyard. I didn't really help that he was only in his underwear at the time and he wound up getting a cold the next day. You did warn him though.

"Yeah, there is a reason. You've been ignoring me." You roll your eyes and walk back over to your couch and plop down. You hear him growl behind you. "There you go again! What the hell's your problem? Ever since we got back from the trip you haven't said a single word to me or ED. Now, ED might not care at the moment but I sure as hell do!" His lisp was starting to annoy you in so many new ways and all you wanted him to do was shut the fuck up. An idea came into your head and a sly grin spread across your face. You didn't even look at him, instead you turned on your TV.

"You want my attention so bad? Why don't you come over here and try and get it." Your voice had a dark undertone to it and you knew that would at lease get his interest up.

"Oh? Really, now you want to pay attention?"

"You sayin' you don't want it? Cause I can easily just sit here and watch TV and keep ignoring you." He's silent for all of five seconds before you hear a frustrated growl and then he's standing in front of you.

"You were saying?" He's trying to hide it but you can easily see the light yellow blush across his face and you smirk.

"Oh I'm not saying any more than that. If you want my attention you have to get it on your own. No helping from me." He looks at you with irritation in his eyes but he doesn't say any more after that. He just stands there looking completely at a loss as to what to do and you internally smirk. Oh this was going to be fun. "If you're just going to stand there then fucking move outta the way. You're blocking the TV." He growls at you again then drops down to his knees in front of your 'conveniently' spread legs. You simply stare forward at the TV, honestly uninterested on what's flashing across the screen. He decides to be a smart ass and run his hands along your side gills thinking he caught you off guard, too bad for him. You growl lowly and your hand flies to yank his hair, pulling his head back to look up at you. "I don't remember giving you permission to mess with my gills fuck face. Don't think I won't just kick you out right now and ignore your ass even longer. Do remember that Eri is more than happy to oblige in having some 'fun' with me~" His eyes have a small tint of fear to them but that fear is quickly diminished by determination. Wow, you really have neglected your Kismesis.

He takes his hands away from your sides and goes right for your pants. You go back to watching the TV as he works your pants off. He stops and you smirk.

"You have got to be kidding me. Seriously? No underwear?" You chuckle.

"I'm surprised you're complaining. I made it easier for you didn't I?" That shuts him and he goes to work on coaxing your bulge out of it's sheath. You may not like to bottom but that didn't mean you didn't like it why someone ate you out. Sollux slides his tongue over the folds of your nook then prods the tip of his tongue inside. You sit there with a nearly blank look as he continues to do his best to get you to at least show you were paying attention. You knew this was getting him worked up. He absolutely _hated_ it when you did show emotion, especially when he was trying to get you in the mood. As his tongue is pushed in deeper your bulge starts to come out of it's sheath. This seems to drive him to continue, knowing that he was at least making you aroused, even if it didn't show on your face. After your whole bulge was exposed to the open Sollux pulled away from your nook and licked a trail up your bulge. You decide to give him a taste of what he wants and you look down at him. He's smirking up at you and you raise a questioning brow at him.

He doesn't say anything, instead he sucks the tip of your bulge into his mouth. The fuchsia tinted appendage trying to force it's way further into the yellow blood's inviting mouth. You let a smirk splay across your lips as he takes you in nearly to the base then pulls back only to go back down on you. You're glad that he's at least learned to give you a decent blow job unlike when you first started out. Gog damn was he awful with his mouth, but after a few 'training' sessions he got the hang of things real quick. You stifle a low moan as he quickens his pace and squeezes the base of your bulge lightly. Yeah, he defiantly got better at this, but you weren't giving in just yet. You keep your composure and reach one hand down to circle your fingers around the base of one of his horns. He growls at you and your growl right back.

"Slip up and see what happens to one of those bulges of yours. You should be happy, you've got my attention. Now let's see if you can keep it Captor~" You buck your hips up into his mouth and he nearly gags as your bulge reaches the back of his throat. You grip on of his horns as best you can and yank him up, forcing your bulge out of his mouth. He's panting for breath and his face had flushed a dark yellow, yet he's still glaring at you. How cute.

"Y-You're an asshole… you know that?" You smile darkly and give his horn another yank.

"And yet you keep coming back don't you? Now shut up and get your ass on this couch, better yet, I wanna see that ass of yours in the air for me Captor~"

"Fuck you Sydria." He spits back at you, but none the less, he follows your order. He climbs up onto the couch on his hands and knees and sticks his ass up in the air for you. You lick your lips, at some point during sucking you off his pants and underwear seemingly disappeared but you weren't complaining, not when it saved you the hassle. His nook was already dripping yellow genetic material and his bulges were twisting and curling in on themselves.

"Already this excited Sollux? That desperate for my bulge are you?" He's about to snap back at you when you give him a quick slap to the ass. He let's out a high pitched yelp and you swore towards the end of it that yelp turned into a low moan but you were getting a bit impatient yourself and decided against testing your assumption. You position your bulge at his nook and stop for a second to admire what he's turned into. "Nothing but a writhing puddle underneath me, fucking perfect~" He moans as you push into him, stretching him to his limits. You don't waste any time as you start up your own quick pace. You hear the sound of fabric shredding but you couldn't care less if he ruins the couch, it was about to have a new dye job anyway.

"Fuck! Shit, Sky! Damn~" You grin and dig your claws into his hips, purring at the pained whine he makes.

"That's right, say my name. Tell me who you belong to, scream it out for me. Lemme hear ya!" You speed up to an almost brutal pace and lean down over him as much as you can. The fact that he's taller than you makes things a bit difficult but you manage to lean in close enough to bite down on his shoulder, hard. He whines out your name and you taste his yellow blood on your lips and purr. It's not long before he's screaming your name and cumming all over the couch below him and you're not far behind him. After a few more hard thrusts your growling out his name and releasing inside him, all the while raking your claws down his hips, leaving long, bloody, yellow gashes. He hisses in pain but is too spent to complain about it. You pull out and sit down on the floor, not wanting to sit in the yellow and fuchsia mess that's all over your couch now. Sollux is panting and all but drags himself off the couch to sit next to you. You let out a tired laugh and he looks over to you with his glazed over red and blue eyes.

"What… is so funny... Sky?" You grin and look over to him.

"You came pretty fast, did I really neglect you that much?" His face bursts into a dark shade of yellow and you topple over in hysterics. He's yelling and cursing at you but you really don't care. You grab him by the collar of his shirt and yank him down onto the floor next to you. You wrap your arms around his waist and cuddle up to him.

"The fuck are you doing?" You growl tiredly and hold him tighter.

"Shut the fuck up Captor and lemme sleep. You may be a fuckin' twig but your still a comfy pillow. Wake me up and I'll make sure you can't walk later." You hear him sigh above you but you feel him wrap an arm around you lazily. You smile and yawn, quickly falling asleep soon after, completely forgetting that Aurora was going to be home any minuet. When the elder fuchsia blood saw this mess she was going to flip her shit.


	17. Chapter 17

_***Go On a Date***_

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you were slightly nervous about today. You have been Matesprits with Mafuyu for a month and a half now and yesterday she had asked if you would like to go on a date with her. Naturally you had agreed and the smile that spread across her face when you did had made you blush slightly, and the fact that her tail was wagging like a woof-beasts didn't help either. Now, here you are, walking down the street with her completely at a loss as to where she is even taking you. She had said before you left that she wished for it to be a surprise but you were never one to really like surprises. You decided to chance it and ask one last time to see if she would tell you where exactly she was taking you.

"Mafuyu, I know you had wished for this to be a surprise but please, can you tell me where we are heading? I'm a bit anxious." She looked down to you and smiled.

"Well, if you just look up and to your left you'll see that we're already here." You gave her a confused look and did what she said. The two of you were standing in front of a very pristine looking restaurant and your eyes widened in a bit of shock.

"Mafuyu, you-"

"Before you go off on me for taking you here just listen first. I know the owner and called ahead of time. You wouldn't believe how thrilled he was that I was actually bringing a date this time so we're eating here for free. Well, you are at least. I have to repaint his VIP room but as you know, I love to paint so it's really a win-win for me anyway." You give a slight huff of annoyance but you really couldn't argue with her explanation. It really was a win-win, but that didn't mean you were happy with the fact she was taking you to such a high end place like this. Before you could get another word in a rather large man stepped out of the front door.

"Mafuyu ol' girl! There you are!" He came up and patted Mafuyu on the head like she were a wriggler. At first you expected her to growl in response to the treatment but she only smiled.

"Hello Arthur. Good to see you again." The man smiled and looked to you and you noticed his smile falter just the tiniest bit.

"And who's this young lad here?" You notice Mafuyu's tail wag a bit in excitement and you hold back a slight blush.

"This, Arthur, is my date. Kankri, this old coot is a good friend of mine. He paid me for a few painting jobs I've done for him." When Mafuyu mentioned that you were her date Arthur's face lit back up with joy and he gave you a pat on the head just like he had done to Mafuyu.

"So this is the little bugger that's caught your attention! Well I have to say, never thought you would have another quadrant outside of pale, let alone your red quadrant filled. Anyway, enough of my banter, come inside you two, your table is already set up." Arthur's last comment confused you a bit but you had little time to think it over as the larger man ushered the two of you inside and to your designated table. The inside was even more intimidating that the outside. Everything looked high class and you felt extremely underdressed in your red sweater and black jeans. Then again, Mafuyu had her usual clothes on as well, so that made you feel just a little bit better. As you were seated you took notice of the fact that the two of you were in the center of the dining room. You never would have guessed that knowing that small detail would give you so much anxiety. You weren't sure if you'd be able to hold up your composure on this date.

_*Half an Hour Later*_

_Because I suck at this shit :/_

To say you were enjoying yourself would be just a bit of an understatement. The date so far was going oddly well. The food was excellent and the waiters and waitresses were very kind to you. Although you did not like to admit it, you were very used to many trolls treating you harshly because of your blood color but these trolls were very friendly. You had not once gotten a dirty look or a rude remake that would most likely set Mafuyu's attitude to a very unfriendly tone. At first you thought that it was because of Mafuyu that they were being nice but you soon took notice that there was a very diverse staff that worked here. You even noticed a few sea-dwellers waiting and busing tables. All in all this date was going much better than you had anticipated. As of right now you were talking to Mafuyu about how she had gotten Porrim to leave her alone. How you got onto the topic of your Morial was a mystery to you.

"So, how exactly did you get her to leave you alone? Porrim as you know is very over protective of me, and although I do appreciate it, she does go overboard sometimes." Mafuyu gave a small, almost nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her neck. You narrowed your eyes at her in suspicion. "Mafuyu, what did you do?" She avoided your stare.

"Well, she may or may not have pushed my nerves a little too much and in retaliation I may or may not have threatened to send her to a place worse then hell it self if she didn't leave me alone about it?" She gave a shrug and passed it off as a question and you rolled your eyes. You knew she wouldn't tell you exactly how it happened but if Porrim pushed Mafuyu's nerves that much, you weren't surprised the purple blood had resorted to threats.

"Just be happy I was not there to hear what you may or may not have said or I would not be letting this subject drop so easily." She gave you a nod and finished off what was left on your plate. Your dinner was to be brought out soon so you were left to continue your conversation. "So how many jobs did Arthur hire you for?" At the mention of the jobs you notice her tail flick slightly.

"About four or five. Paid me good money too. I do his paint jobs for this main room, the kitchen, and most recently the VIP room but apparently some moron decided to throw a bitch fit a few weeks ago and ruined the paint job in there so that's why he needs it redone." You were about to say something about her foul language but you decided to let it slid this time. Before you could ask another question you took notice of her choker. Normally it wouldn't catch your attention since she wears it all the time, but you finally notice that today it was different. The metal coin that hangs from it is no longer purple. It's bright candy red.

"You're necklace." She looked at you with confusion.

"Huh? What about it?"

"The coin, you changed the color." At the mention of this subtle change her face broke out in a dark purple blush that she attempted to hide by looking at the wall.

"W-Well yeah. I guess so, I mean, it's nothing really. I just thought I'd change it ya know? Nothing to really make a mention of." But it was something to mention. Mafuyu never changed the color of that coin. Not even when she became Kismesis with Cronus. But now, she changed it to your blood color. You were astounded you handed noticed the change before hand. The bright red easily stood out from her usual look of darker colors. You felt something inside you stir and you smiled. Something so small such as a change of a coin's color seemed to mean something so much more right now.

The rest of the date went exceptionally well. Your dinner was delicious and Arthur even sent out a dessert for the two of you. You said your goodbyes and the two of you headed in the direction of your hive. The walk back was pretty much silence between you two but you did hold her hand the whole time to which she smiled at. Once you reached your hive Mafuyu moved to let go and say goodbye but you held on. She looked down at you with a puzzled look.

"Kankri?" You smiled up and her and did something you honestly never thought you would be doing. You leaned up, nearly on the tip of your toes, and kissed her. At first she seemed to be in shock from your actions and honestly so were you. It was your first kiss after all. After a few more seconds Mafuyu relaxed and you felt her free arm wrap around your waist. The kiss was sweet and innocent. Nothing but your lips on hers and it felt amazing. She pulled back first and you were a bit disappointed at first but when you saw the glowing smile on her face you let your disappointment turn into joy.

"You are horrible at trying to lie. You should stop while you are still ahead." She laughed and hugged you and you hugged right back, no hesitation what so ever.

"I know, it wasn't even a half decent lie was it?" You laughed and pulled back.

"Not even close." She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled again.

"Thought so." She leaned down and gave you one last quick kiss. "Good night Kanny. See you tomorrow?" You nodded.

"Of course." After that she left. You walked into your hive and sat down on the couch, a large and rather goofy smile plastered onto your face. Tonight was one night you would never forget.


	18. Chapter 18

_***Cloud 9***_

_Short chapter is short because I felt this little bit was needed :3 Also, for the sake of me not going insane over this crap, Kurloz can talk so in turn, Meulin is not deaf._

Your name is Mafuyu Shadow and you are on fucking Cloud 9 right now. Tonight, after your date, Kankri had done something you would have never suspected him to do. He _kissed_ you. He. Kissed. You. You were fucking soaring right now. You were so caught up in your happiness you failed to notice anything else around you and you bump right into someone, effectively breaking apart your thoughts.

"Whoa, sorry, wasn't paying attention." You look over a see that the random troll you had bumped into was actually Kurloz and you smiled. "Oh hey Kurloz!" Your sudden overly happy tone defiantly caught him by surprise because he looked at you like you had three heads.

"Hey Sis, you okay? You seem a bit… odd." You shake your head and keep smiling.

"Kurloz I have never felt better in my whole motherfucking life~ I'm so happy right now you wouldn't believe it." You started walking again and he followed in step next to you.

"Glad your happy and all, but, what for?" That's right, you weren't sure if Porrim had told the rest of your group that you and Kankri were Matesprits now. Oh well, might as well spread the word.

"Well, as you may or may not know, me and Kankri are Matesprits and we just finished out first date and sweet Mirthful Messiah Kurloz he fucking kissed me~!" At this Kurloz stopped dead in his tracks and shook his head as if something was stuck in his hair.

"Hold up, Kankri, our little Kankri Vantas kissed you? You didn't kiss him?" You shook your head and smiled.

"He kissed me and I swear to Gog I didn't do anything to edge him on. I was just leaving and he stopped me and kissed me." Kurloz smiled and ruffled your hair. Normally you would protest but you did not give a flying fuck right now about your hair.

"Well congrats Maf! I hope you two work out." You nod and sigh with joy.

"Me too my Brother, me too." With that, the two of you went your separate ways and you headed home. Once inside you plopped yourself down onto your bed. You grabbed one of your pillows and hugged it close to you as you rolled around on your bed smiling into the pillow like a complete idiot. You were so happy right now, not even Skylar could ruin your mood at the moment.


	19. Chapter 19

_***An Odd Atmosphere***_

_There is a time skip here, just thought a friendly warning would be nice so as to avoid any confusion that may occur :3 Please enjoy~!_

Your name is Mafuyu and Shadow and right now you were feeling a bit uneasy. Why you may ask? Well, because Kankri, your beloved Matesprit of eight months now, is sitting next to you, well, actually he's pretty much pressed up against your side in fear with his face buried into your shoulder because the two of you, mostly just you, were watching some of your favorite horror movies. This wouldn't be an issue but he was being way. Too. _Quiet. _You couldn't even hear his thoughts. How this little situation came to happen started about two hours ago.

Today was your movie day. You were going to stay home and enjoy some of your favorite horror movies, troll and human. Cronus had gotten you into human horror movies not too long after you started your black-rom and you fell in love with them. You were planning on just sitting back on your couch with some popcorn and vodka, wasting the day away in your gore and blood filled movies. You were just about to start watching the third movie when you heard a knock at your door. You were pretty surprised since practically everyone knew that tonight was your movie night and you didn't like to be bothered, but you figured that if whoever it was was here then it must be something important. When you opened the door and saw Kankri standing there you were genuinely surprised. He seemed a bit nervous although you couldn't understand why, this wasn't the first time he came by unannounced.

"Hello Mafuyu. May I come in?" You nodded and moved so he could come inside.

"Not that I don't love seeing you Kanny but, what brings you over today? You remember what today is right?" He nods and turns to face you.

"Of course I remember, I just thought I would join you today. If that's okay with you of course! I would never want to impose on you if you do not wish for me to be here." You shook your head and took your spot on the couch again, patting the spot next to you.

"I don't mind but you do know I own nothing but horror movies right? There's no changing the genre in hive." He sat next to you and nodded, scooting ever so slightly closer to you.

"I understand. Please, do continue with your movie night. I'm not here to be a bother." You smile and wrap an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer and nuzzling the side of his face.

"Please Kankri, like you could ever be a bother to me. The day you become a bother is the day I regain feeling in my tail. Which, by the way, is literally impossible." He smiled and shifted closer to you. You started the movie and that's when your little bout of anxiety started up. After the movie began Kankri didn't say a single word. Nothing. Not a single thing. You were in the middle of watching the human movie Saw II and Kankri wasn't saying anything at all. This defiantly caused you to become both suspicious and anxious. Suspicious because the Saw films were very bloody and extremely violent. Kankri should at least be mumbling a small complaint out of habit but he was literally completely silent. You couldn't even hear his thoughts anymore. You were anxious because you started to think maybe you offended him by not switching the film genre. You knew Kankri didn't like stuff like this, but he did say it was okay.

By the time Saw III started he was already face first in your shoulder. You wanted to say something but your suspicion on this whole situation was over powering your anxiety by a mile. Why was Kankri not saying anything about this? Why couldn't you hear his thoughts? You told him several times to work on keeping his thoughts quieter but you never thought he would be able to keep them dead silent. Was he planning something? Did something happen that he didn't want you prying into? At this point you weren't even paying attention to your movies anymore. You were more focused on what could possibly have Kankri acting so oddly secretive all of a sudden.

By the end of the fourth movie your mind was a rampaging mess. You could not figure out what could possibly be making Kankri act this way. He suddenly got up, which made you even more nervous, but you calmed down a bit when he said he needed to used the bathroom. While he was gone you just let the movies play on while you paced your living room in a slight panic. You started to think maybe you had done something wrong. Had you upset him in anyway as of late? You didn't think so. He hadn't said anything to you and he clearly said that he would say something if you ever made him feel uncomfortable. Had something happened again? You prayed to the Mirthful Messiah that nothing bad had happened to him again. If anything happened to him you were gonna- you heard footsteps coming from down the hall and you quickly took your seat on the couch as if you hadn't just been pacing your living room like a paranoid schizophrenic… you really needed to stop reading those human medical books. Kankri reclaimed his seat next to you and you wrapped your arm around him once again.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone?" You smiled. At least he was talking again.

"You weren't even paying attention to the movie to begin with Kanny, no need to ask. Beside, nothing good happened anyway, just some boring explanation scene." He nodded and you felt him flinch as another kill scene flashed across the TV. The two of you sat in another long stretch of silence as your movies continued to play. As the time ticked by painfully slowly a dreadful thought began to form.

Were things about to end between you two?


	20. Chapter 20

_***A Nervous Atmosphere***_

Your name is Kankri Vantas and today you were heading over to your Matesprit's hive even though you knew very well that today is the day she stays in her hive to watch horror movies all day and does not particularly like it when others bother her on these days. Although, you had a very valid reason for going over and subjecting yourself to the utter atrocity of countless horror movies. Today you were planning to do something very, how to put it, out of character so to speak. You never would have imagined that you of all trolls would come up with such an idea. Then again, you did go to Cronus and asked him for his assistance on this matter. As of right now you are standing outside Mafuyu's front door, trying your best to work up enough nerve to just knock. You have never been this nervous before in your whole life. You finally knocked and not ten seconds later the door opened to reveal the very troll you came to see.

"Hello Mafuyu. May I come in?" She nodded and allowed you inside. You hoped she didn't take notice at how fidgety you may look.

"Not that I don't love seeing you Kanny but, what brings you over today? You remember what today is right?" You nod and turn to face her. You really hoped you weren't giving anything away right now.

"Of course I remember, I just thought I would join you today. If that's okay with you of course! I would never want to impose on you if you do not wish for me to be here." You notice the tiniest smile on her face as she shakes her head. She makes her way to her couch and pats the seat next to her.

"I don't mind but you do know I own nothing but horror movies right? There's no changing the genre in this hive." You take your designated seat and move to sit closer to her, finding it much more comfortable to be close to her.

"I understand. Please, do continue with your movie night. I'm not here to be a bother." You feel her arm wrap around you and she nuzzles the side of your face. You just barely hear her purr.

"Please Kankri, like you could ever be a bother to me. The day you become a bother is the day I regain feeling in my tail. Which, by the way, is literally impossible." You smile and shift just a bit closer to her as she starts the movie. The second she does is the second you begin to regret your decision to test your courage today of all days. You can feel the color physically drain from your face as the beginning scene plays and you wonder why, for the love of Gog, she had to pick a human horror film to play. You had noticed quite some time back that human films were much more, well, they were just plain horrid in your opinion. You felt that there were literally no filters for any human movie and the horror genre seemed no different. Not even ten minuets into the film you found yourself burying your face into Mafuyu's shoulder to avoid looking at the utterly grotesque gore that was flashing across the purple blood's TV screen. How she just sat through hours of this without even batting an eye is something you may never understand.

Although, you were just a bit relived that Mafuyu was more focused on the movie than yourself. This gave you enough time to rebuild your courage. You had come here for a reason and you did not intend to back out now… wow, Mafuyu's determined personality was really rubbing off on you. Not that that was a bad thing, it just surprised you a bit. You were doing your best to keep calm and making very sure that your thoughts maintained complete silence. You did not trust your thoughts and you knew that sometimes, even though it was against her better judgment, Mafuyu would read your mind. Most likely she would do this out of habit more than for her own personal use, but you didn't want to take any chances. You couldn't let her find out what you were planning just yet or else she might not go for it.

By this point you didn't even know how many movies you had gone through but the screams of agony were starting to get to you. You got up and excused yourself to use the restroom. You made your way down the hall and into the bathroom. You were on the verge of what Latula would call a total freak out. You wanted to go through with your plan but every time you would even think of trying to gain Mafuyu's attention your thoughts would wander to worst case scenarios. What if she said no? What if you were jumping the gun here? What if, Gog forbid, you ask and she says yes but you back out at the last second and she gets mad at you? No, no that was highly unlikely. Yes you might back out but Mafuyu would never get mad at you for it, right? She rarely ever gets mad at her friends and she certainly has never held any sort of hard feelings towards you. For Gog's sake you accidentally dropped an open paint can into a basket of her clean laundry and she just waved it off like it was nothing. That settled it, you were going to go back out there, finish what ever movie was still playing and after that you were going to ask her. You exited the bathroom and walked back to the living room. Mafuyu hadn't even moved.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone?" You notice her smile and her arm is once again around your shoulder.

"You weren't even paying attention to the movie to begin with Kanny, no need to ask. Beside, nothing good happened anyway, just some boring explanation scene." You nod and as you turn to look at the screen you flinch. The death scenes in these movies were horribly graphic. You decided to tough out the last half hour of this movie and did your best to try and figure out exactly what was happening but to no avail. Thankfully that last half hour seemed to blow by rather quickly and you knew that this was your chance. You had to ask now or else you may not ask at all tonight. You take a deep breath and gently tug on one of black wrist bands she always wears. She's looking down at you but all you can do is look away.

"Mafuyu, may I ask you a question?" You could feel your hand start to shake.

"Sure Kankri, what's up?" You notice there was an odd tone to her voice but you had to keep going. No turning back now.

"Well, we have been Matesprits for quite some time correct?"

"Yes, why?" You started to fidget in your seat.

"W-well, I was just wondering, that, maybe we could, um, w-well maybe we could uh…" You felt your face start to burn with embarrassment. This was not going well. You chance a look up at her and she's giving you such a confused look.

"Um, you okay Kankri? You've been acting a little strangely since you've gotten here." Well, at least she didn't figure out what you were planning. You take a deep breath to try and relax yourself.

"I am just, very nervous for what I am about to ask from you. Well, actually, if you could, can you read my thoughts for your answer? I am finding it extremely difficult to say what I want to and feel that your mind reading powers can very easily move this situation along much faster. Please." She gives you another confused look before nodding and you allow her to hear your thoughts. Her face is bright purple in a matter of seconds.

"Oh… _oh_… wow Kanny, uh, I was not expecting that. Not at all." You sit there, face bright red and think, are you making the right decision?


	21. Chapter 21

_***An Unexpected Situation***_

_Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for! After two cliffhangers you finally get to know what Kankri's plan was all along! Enjoy my dears :3_

Your name is Kankri Vantas and right now your Matesprit is staring at you wide eyed as you sit next to her awaiting her answer. The silence between you two was starting to eat at you from the inside out. You figured Mafuyu would be a bit stunned from your request but you also wished she would give you an answer quicker. The blush on her face had died down but you could easily still see a light dusting of purple on her face.

"So, you sure about this?" Her question takes you by surprise and you swallow thickly.

"Yes, I'm quite sure about it." You sounded less than convincing and you know she figured that out. She's giving you her usual 'I know there's more to this story so just spill it' look and you sigh. "Mafuyu I am completely sure about this. If I wasn't I would not be over here and I would not have sat through those absolutely horrid movies. No offense." She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"I know you hate them Kanny, you can say what you what without adding the 'no offense' bit. So long as you're absolutely sure you want this." You notice that her eyes were glowing softly and her expression changed. She wasn't blushing anymore and something about her smiling with those glowing eyes captivated you. "Come here Kankri." You can only nod and move where she directs you, which turns out to be sitting in between her legs on the couch.

"Hold on, right here?" You turn back to look at her and she just shrugs.

"It's my couch, I don't really care what happens to it. Plus we have just as much privacy here as we would in my room." She smirks and leans down closer so her lips are right next to your ear. "Besides, you know as well as I do that no one is coming anywhere near my hive today~" The sudden change in her tone made you freeze and your face started to heat up once again. So this is what Cronus was trying to tell you back then. Mafuyu's attitude really did change when ever she did… 'this' type of thing with others. Your thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when you felt a warm feeling gliding up your neck and you shivered, her 'game' had begun. "If you ever want me to stop just say so, okay?" You nod, unable to say anything at the moment. You feel her hands sliding underneath your sweater and her lips are pressed against a spot on your neck. You were nervous, you had no experience when it came to this type of situation so you no idea if you should be doing anything. Although, Cronus had said that you should just let Mafuyu do most of the work but you felt that was highly unfair. You hear her chuckle lightly and you turn your head slightly to face her.

"What is so funny?" She looks at you with a smile before kissing you quickly.

"You're over thinking things again Kanny. Just relax, I got ya." You wanted to say something to her but once again you found yourself transfixed on her eyes. Something about that soft purple glow of her eyes seemed to allow you to follow her words with little protest. You felt her kiss you again and you melted into it. As usual the kiss was chaste but what her hands were doing was anything but chaste. You felt your pants being pulled off and one of her hands slide into your boxers. What she did next had you blushing a bright red while you gripped her free hand tightly. She ran a finger along the folds of your nook and gently pressed it inside. You let out a gasp and did your best to stay still. It felt odd and very foreign to you. It was a bit uncomfortable but nothing too unbearable. Your grip on her free hand lessened and she started to move her finger inside you. You gave a small whine. Now that felt uncomfortable. Then again, you weren't really used to doing something like this. This was your first time after all and Cronus did warn you that no matter how gentle Mafuyu may be it would still cause some pain.

With each small movement you started to become used to the feeling and gave Mafuyu the okay to add another finger. When she did though, you let out a hiss of pain. That one hurt more than you had expected. Thankfully Mafuyu gave you some time to adjust and only began moving again when you told her to. This time when she moved it felt _very_ different. It was like she flipped some kind of switch inside you and all you could see was stars as a wave of pleasure suddenly coursed through you. You let out a high pitched cry and you could feel Mafuyu smiling against your neck.

"Found it~" You had no time to even ask what it was she found as another wave of pleasure had you shaking in her lap and moaning out her name. You were coming undone right in front of her and judging from the loud purrs you were hearing you could tell she was enjoying this. You were so pleasure high you just barely noticed that she now had three fingers inside you. The only thing you could feel was the blinding pleasure. You still had a hold on her one hand so when you felt something wrap around your bulge you let out a startled squeak that almost immediately turned into a moan. You only had one guess as to what she had around your bulge and when you quickly glanced down to check you nearly lost it right then and there. She was using her tail to pump your bulge. You hear her chuckle behind you and she suddenly twists her fingers inside you while at the same time her tail grips your bulge. The feeling of her velvet-like tail coiling and tugging at your bulge combined with her fingers movements sent you over the edge and you came shaking in her lap and moaning out her name.

You didn't know if you should feel embarrassed right now or not. You came very quickly, probably much quicker than what Mafuyu is used to, but it just felt so good. You were out of breath and your legs wouldn't stop shaking. You let out a small hiss as you feel Mafuyu remove her fingers from you but what she did next had your blood rushing to your face. She licked her fingers. Not just a simple lick, no, she licked them _clean_, and she didn't just lick her fingers clean. She 'cleaned' her tail as well. You had no idea how she could just do that so easily, oh Gog now she's smiling at you. You cover your face in an attempt to hide just how flustered you are.

"M-Mafuyu that was not sanitary at all." You hear here giggle and she nuzzles you.

"Coming from the troll who just got fingered on my couch." You shush her and she just laughs at you and pulls you back into a hug. You huff but relax into the hug, until you feel something move against your back. You nearly slap yourself in the face for how stupid you are at the moment. Just because you finished doesn't mean she had. Even though you were inexperienced you couldn't just leave her like this, right?

"Um, Mafuyu, you haven't…" You shift slightly and she gets your hint. She rubs the back of her neck and laughs lightly.

"Yeah, well, can't have everything done at once right? Don't worry about it Kanny, I'm fine. We should probably get you washed up though." You shake your head. You were not letting her talk her way out of this one.

"At least let me do something for you, please?" She blinked and for a second you thought she might refuse but she simply smiled and gave you a quick kiss.

"You sure? Like I said before, you don't have to if you're not 100% sure about it." You nod and she gets it that you wanted to do this. She let's you go and you move to sit in front of her on the floor. If you said you weren't nervous you would have to slap yourself for telling such an out right lie. You have never seen another bulge aside from your own and now you were about to help your Matesprit get off. The second she removed her underwear you became speechless. Cronus wasn't exaggerating when he said Mafuyu was big. You took a deep breath to calm yourself. You felt Mafuyu's hand on your head and you look up to her. "Remember, don't force yourself to do anything. If you don't think you can handle it don't be afraid to tell me okay?" You smile. You're very thankful that Mafuyu is as understanding and kind as she is.

You take another steadying breath before gently taking her bulge in you one hand. Here goes everything. You slowly start to pump the base of her bulge and move closer so you can suck the tip of the writhing purple appendage. It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. Mafuyu let you take your time and just as she had promised she didn't force you to do anything. She had let you do things your way and so far it seemed to be working. Although, admittedly, you were a fumbling mess, she still seemed to be enjoying it. You were able to take about half of her bulge into your mouth and it seemed like she was getting close to cumming. Just when you needed to take a small breather you had an idea. Pulling off her bulge you go lower and run your tongue over her nook. What she did next shocked you. You had felt her stiffen and she harshly pulled your hair and jerked your head away from her. When you looked up at her you saw that her eyes were glowing again but this time you saw thin, black slits in her eyes. Oh no, what did you do?

"M-Mafuyu? Did I do something wrong?" At first she didn't answer you, she just sat there panting and clutching fistfuls of your hair. You almost thought she was about to yell at you before she let out a shaky sigh.

"N-No, no you… you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry I freaked, I trust you Kankri. You… you can keep going." You were both confused and relived. As much as you wanted to ask her about the sudden aggressive behavior you had a different priority to take care of. She let's go of you hair but not for long. The second you start licking at the entrance of her nook her hands are back in you hair but they aren't pushing you away this time. The more you stimulated her nook the louder she became. You had never heard Mafuyu be so vocal before now and you never thought her voice could hit that high of a pitch. It didn't take much more for her to come and thankfully when she did she had pushed you back enough so you didn't get covered in her genetic material.

You were both exhausted and dirty and honestly you just wanted to sleep. You didn't even care if you got clean right now. You felt Mafuyu pull you up into her arms and the next thing you knew you were both laying down in her bed. You were too tired to even care right now. You cuddled up to her, wrapped your arms around her, and allowed sleep to take over from there. Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you are starting to rethink your vows.


	22. Chapter 22

_***A Secret Is a Secret for a Reason***_

Your name is Mafuyu Shadow and you have just woken up next to your Matesprit, Kankri Vantas. You take a quick look around the room and see that you are in his room. You and Kankri have been Matesprits for nine months now and only recently have the two of you started to advance to more sexual situations. You haven't actually pailed yet but you were completely fine with that. It didn't matter to you how long it took, you were willing to wait. You carefully got up and made your way to the bathroom. You really needed a shower after last night. Pailing or not, heavy grinding will get you really fucking dirty. You strip off the only article of clothing you're still wear which just so happens to be your top and turn the water on. You almost hop in but quickly stop yourself. You almost forgot to take off your choker and arm bands. You carefully remove the three accessories and hop into the warm water.

Your neck and wrists feel odd now. You almost never take off your choker and arm bands, and for good reason too. You didn't want them to see, you didn't want your friends, the one's you hold dear, to see what you had done to yourself not so long ago. You lightly run one finger across the marred skin of your left wrist and shiver. The memory of that day still haunts you, and these scars were there to remind you of what could happen again if you ever lose control. As much as you wish you could, you don't regret what you had done. In your mind, they deserved it, and that will never change, but what you did regret was letting yourself fall for everything they had put you through.

You sigh and gently rub the sides of your scarred neck. There is no point in making yourself moody over the past right now. You just needed to get cleaned up and slip back into bed with your Matesprit whom you loved deeply and trusted with your life. That was another mistake you had made back then. You had trusted them, even though you knew something was wrong, you still trusted them. You shake your head and huff, no more thinking like that! You were here to enjoy another day with Kankri, not bum yourself out with your past. Yet even still, those thoughts were still going through your mind even as you turned off the water and exited the shower. This was always normal for you, no matter how much you tried to avoid it. No matter how much you wanted to erase them from your memory you knew it was impossible, you couldn't erase the damage that was already done to you. You wrap your towel around you and turn to face the mirror above the sink. You wipe away the fog and stare at your reflection. You stare at the troll in the mirror and begin to wonder: How long before _she_ comes out again? No, that _thing_ isn't even worth classifying. How long before _it_ comes out again? How long will it be before you slip up and let _it_ take over again? You stare at yourself and sigh. This isn't helping you. This never helps you and yet you still do it each and every time.

You stretch out and you feel your tail automatically straighten out. You grab your shirt and sit down on the toilet. You start to think, maybe you should tell them. They're your friends, your best friends, and they barely know anything about you. Cronus only knows so much and you haven't even told Kankri anything about yourself that he wouldn't already know. The only one who knows the whole story, from start to finish, was Aurora and that was because she was there for a lot of it. You shake your head again and sigh. You couldn't tell them, it nearly killed you just vaguely telling Cronus what those two had done to you, how could you tell everyone the whole truth? You laughed at your own stupidity. Like you could ever be that strong. No matter how tough you can be when it came to a physical fight, you were nothing more than a coward when it came to your past. All you did was run from it and hide away the truth. You get up and pull on your top. You wrap your towel around your waist and as you do you hear the door open. You turn and see Kankri in the doorway and a smile graces your lips.

"Hey Kanny, morning." You expected his usual smile and for him to say good morning back, but he just stood there. You looked at him confused. He was just staring at you wide eyed and not saying anything. "Kankri? You okay? What's-" You stop yourself and look to the sink. There, sitting on the edge of the sink, were your choker and arm bands. You freeze. He's looking at them. He sees them. You fucking forgot. You look back to Kankri, you feel your body beginning to shake. He's moving closer to you.

"Mafuyu… what, what happened to…" He trails off and reaches out to try and touch your wrist. You jerk your hand away as if you were burned. He looks up to you with worry and tries to get closer to you but you just keep avoiding his advances.

"Don't fucking touch me." _Wait… what. No. Oh for the love of Gog no. Please no._

"M-Mafuyu?" You had to leave. You had to get out of here right now. You can feel yourself growling and you see Kankri backing up, fear crossing his eyes.

"I said don't fucking touch me." _No, no, no, Kankri I don't mean it! Fuck, just go to your room! _But he couldn't hear you. He still looked scared but he suddenly advanced again and this time he was able to take hold of your wrist.

"Mafuyu I just wan-" You growled and yanked your hand back so quick it caused Kankri to fall forward. You were screaming in your head for Kankri to run but no matter what you did it was useless. _It _wouldn't listen to you. You blinked and suddenly you were in control again. You looked to Kankri and what you saw made you want to throw up. Kankri was sitting on the floor, cradling the left side of his face. You had hit him. You fucking hit Kankri… you let _it_ hit Kankri. You dropped to the floor and sat in front of him.

"K-Kankri?" He looked to you and you saw he was crying a bit and that just made you want to vomit even more. You didn't even realize that you were crying until you felt the small droplets hit your hands below you. "K-Kanny, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean it I just, please, oh Gog I'm so sorry." You cover your face with your hands and clench your jaw, grinding your teeth together. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry." You felt hands lightly wrap around your wrists and you froze. Kankri gently pulled your hands away from your face and now that he wasn't cradling his cheek anymore you saw the angry red mark on his face. Seeing it only made your tears heavier. "I'm sorry Kankri. I'm so sorry." Your voice was weak and shaky. Kankri just shook his head and reached up to grab your stuff from the sink. He held them out to you.

"It's okay. Calm down, I shouldn't have pushed it." No, he was not going to blame himself for this. Not this.

"Kankri no. This is not your fault and I swear to Gog if you even try to say it is… this isn't your fault. It's mine and I'm sorry. It's my fault… I let _it_ get the better of me…" You whispered the last part and you weren't sure if he heard you or not but you didn't care. You hadn't looked up at him at all, you couldn't look at him, you didn't want to see that horrid mark you left on him.

"Mafuyu, please look at me." You flinch and shake your head. You hear him sigh but instead of feeling him move away from you feel his arms wrap around you. His head is on your shoulder and he's moved closer to you. "Mafuyu it's okay. Please, I'll be fine. Just… you promised you wouldn't push me away." You let out a weak sob. He was right, you promised him. You hug him back, not really wanting to let him go right now. You keep mumbling 'I'm sorry' to him over and over again and he keeps shushing you, telling you it's okay and that he forgives you.

The two of you sit on the bathroom floor for a good 20 minuets, not saying much of anything. You finally calm down enough to the point where you can actually speak, but you don't know what to say anymore. You just sit on the floor, with your Matesprit holding your hand, and twirling your choker around in your other hand. You leaned against him and he held your hand tighter.

"Are you okay now?" You nod. "Can we talk about it?" You shake your head. "Will we talk about it?" You nod and take a shaky breath.

"Eventually, just, please, not right now. I promise you… I swear I'll tell you. Just not right now." He nodded and grabbed your choker and wrist bands. You were a little confused as to what he was doing but then he did something that you would never have guessed anyone would do. He kissed your wrists and put the arm bands back on then he leaned up and kissed your neck before slipping your choker back on. You smile and hug him and he hugs you right back.

"I promise I won't say anything." You pull back and kiss his slightly bruised cheek.

"Thank you, really. I love you Kankri." He pulls back and kisses you.

"I love you too Mafuyu. Just promise me one more thing?" You nod. "No more secrets?" There was no hesitation, you gave him a yes. You didn't want to hide anything from Kankri anymore. You both got up and made your way back to Kankri's room. You were exhausted and Kankri could clearly see that. You laid down and Kankri immediately curled up with you. Your name is Mafuyu Shadow, and it's time to revisit your past.


	23. Chapter 23

_***Sometimes the Truth Hurts Worse Than the Lie***_

_This chapter is going to have a bit of POV switching. Also text in Italics will be Mafuyu's memories._

_**Text like this is Mafuyu's 'other side'**_

_**TW# Gore TW# Attempted Suicide TW# Abuse TW# Violence**_

_Your name is Mafuyu Shadow, you are four sweeps old and right now you were running for your life. They were after you again and once again you ran away, trying to escape the beating they were no doubt going to give you. You're legs were starting to hurt and you started stumbling every few feet. They had been chasing you since the sun set and you were starting to think you won't get away this time. You suddenly burst into a clearing and make the mistake of looking behind you to see where they were. Just as you did you felt something hit your throat and you fell hard onto the ground, coughing violently._

"_Hahaha! Looks like we finally got the mutant bitch!" You freeze and look up. There they were, the same group of trolls that always come to your home forest for the sole purpose of doing this to you. You try to hide your tail away from them, fearing they might try and break it again. That was your second mistake. One of the trolls behind you quickly grabbed your tail and yanked it out into view. The pain that shot up your spine made you scream out._

"_Thought you were gonna hide this thing from us huh bitch? Too bad." They yanked on it again and you screamed louder. You heard them laughing at you, then it started. You felt the first kick to your ribs and immediately all the wind was knock from your lungs. That one was a blue blood no doubt, you felt several of your ribs crack and break from the mere force. Another blow came and this one was to your ankle, most likely to make sure you couldn't run. Next one to your arm. Your gut. Your hip. Your head. Jaw. Ribs again. Everything hurt and you could feel yourself coughing up blood. They weren't going to be done with you for a while. This is what they did to you for fun, they beat you until you were an inch away from death. Sometimes, you really wished they would kill you, but what would be the fun in that? Then they would lose there 'play toy'. Honestly, you had gotten used to this kind of treatment. You were so used to the pain, but not the pain that came when they pulled on your tail. Every time they did that it was like someone was tearing the flesh right off your back. You were starting to black out now, your body was going numb, yet you could still hear their laughter. The fact that they were enjoying this made you sick to your stomach. Just as you were about to let the darkness consume you a molten hot pain engulfed your whole body, jolting you back to the waking world and you let out a scream so loud you thought it might deafen them. They were laughing even louder now and all other blows to your body stopped._

"_Look at her! She's writhing like a wriggler!"_

"_Told you we shoulda broke that fucking tail of hers sooner! That's fucking hilarious!" At that point you really did throw up. The pain was excruciating and you couldn't hold it anymore. You were sick and in pain, all you wanted to do was curl up and die right there. Your body was twitching and with each movement another wave of pain shot through your nerves. After about the fourth twitch, you passed out._

_When you finally woke up again you were back in your cave. You felt warm and looked up to see your lusus. The lioness was asleep, curled up around you. Your whole body hurt, more than ever before. You began to wonder, will this torture ever stop?_

_*Time Skip – Half a sweep later*_

_**They did it again. They hurt her again. She was weak, she didn't fight back, so I did it for her. I fought back and I did what she refused to do. I unlocked the power she so desperately needed and used it to her benefit. I slaughtered them and painted the ground with their motherfucking blood. I made sure she would never be bothered again. I was the one who made motherfucking sure that no body messed with her again. After the massacre, she always fought back. And she always won. She may hate me now for the things I put her through, but at least now she can fight. At least now she's no longer weak and spineless. At least now, she has a motherfucking reputation to be proud to show off.**_

_*Time Skip*_

_Your name is Mafuyu Shadow, you're seven sweeps old and today you were going to see your Matesprit. You've been Matesprits for a whole sweep now and you've never been happier. Tavian is one of the sweetest guys you had ever met and today the two of you were going on a date. You quickly got ready and nearly bolted out your door and down the road. You were so excited for today. The date was Tavian's idea and he had refused to tell you what exactly he was planning. That just made you more excited. You even left early to meet up with him faster. You started to wonder what exactly he had planned for the two of you. Where were you going? What would you be doing? You couldn't wait! You were nearly running to your usual meeting spot. Although, when you got there, what you saw wasn't what you were expecting._

_When you arrived you immediately noticed Tavian. You were about to call out to him when you noticed someone else. Looking closer you saw it was your Morial Aveena. You wondered why she would be here, until you saw something that made your heart shatter. Tavian was kissing Aveena. It wasn't a Black kiss either, that was a Red kiss if you ever saw one. You slowly walked up to them and when they noticed you, they weren't even surprised. They didn't even look remorseful. They didn't even care._

"_Why?" Your voice was low and shaky. To your utter disgust Aveena was smiling at you._

"_Why? Well maybe if you were a better Matesprit and actually put out Tavian wouldn't be mine. Also, you've been a real shit of a Morial. Maybe you should work on that." That hurt, that really hurt. You stood there, frozen for who knows how long. Something inside you began to twist as they continued to speek._

_**How dare they, How dare they do that to you. They have no right to hurt you like this. Mafuyu, show them. Show them what happens to those who hurt you like this. Show them. Show them. Show them!**_

_What happened next was a big blur. All you remember are growls and screams of pain. You remember the warm feeling of their blood running down your face. You remember the feeling of tearing their flesh from their bones. You remember them begging and screaming for mercy as you sliced open their skin and painted the ground with their blood. By the time you came to your senses, your ex-Matesprit and ex-Morial were dead. There was barely anything left of them. All you saw was blue and yellow blood and bits of bloodied flesh._

_Your body felt numb. You wandered around until you found yourself back in your old forest home. You sat down against a tree, heart broken and body soiled with the blood of ones who you once cared for. Nothing felt right anymore. Nothing made sense. You felt horrible. Not for what you had done to them, but for what they had done to you. They betrayed you. They lied to you. They… they hurt you just like everyone else. This wasn't worth it. This life of yours wasn't worth all your pain. You were done. Today was the final straw. Today… today would be the last time anyone ever hurt you. You were done. You didn't even feel any pain as you allowed your nails to tear through your wrists, you didn't even feel it when you started to tear your neck. You felt your own blood, running down your skin and you allowed yourself to slip into the darkness of what you hoped would be death._

_You were shocked when you woke up again. You frantically looked around, wincing when pain shot through your neck. You had no idea where you were or how you got here, all you knew is that you were alive somehow._

"_Oh thank Gog! You're alive!" You turned your head slowly to face whoever it was who spoke. You were now face to face with a sea-dweller whom you had never seen before in your life. She looked down at you with worry in her eyes. "Can you speak? Do you feel any pain? If you do I can try healing your wounds a little more. I'm not very good with my powers right now but I can still try." You didn't know what to say right now. You had hoped to be dead but instead this girl saved you. She's a total stranger and she saved you. "Oh my, are you alright? Why are you crying? Does it hurt that bad?" You shake your head and attempt to speak. Surprisingly you have no trouble talking. It looks like you didn't hit your vocal cords._

"_Name." She tilts her head in confusion._

"_I-I'm sorry?"_

"_Your name. What's your name?"_

"_Oh! I'm Aurora, Aurora Sydria. I was just wandering around the woods today and I found you, lucky timing too! If I hadn't found you when I did you would've died! What happened to you? Did you get attacked?" You don't answer her, you just sit up and groan from the pain in your wrists. "Well, um, what's your name? If I may ask." You look at her, you really look at her. Decent looking girl, well dressed, proper looking. What was she doing out here anyway?_

"_Name's Mafuyu Shadow." Once you said your name her eyes seemed to light up._

"_Oh my, reely?! You're __**the**__ Mafuyu Shadow? Your practically feared everywhere around here. I can't even begin to imagine how someone as strong as you got hurt this bad!" You scoff at her._

"_That's because I did it to myself." You wipe away the stray tears and turn to face her. "I'd rather be dead right now… but thank you for your help." You try to move but your body refuses to work with you at the moment._

"_Sorry, but you won't be able to move for a bit. You lost a lot of blood and your body needs to rest a bit longer." You give up trying to move and lay back down. At least you were still near the forest. "Um, if I may ask, why would you want to die?" You don't know why, but you told her the whole story._

_After that, she never left your side. Turns out she was a mutant as well. She even got you a choker and wrist bands to cover up your scars. She had nagged you that wearing gauze all the time wasn't very healthy and a waste and that it didn't fit you at all. Ever since then you would always wear them. Not long after meeting Aurora you met two more girls, Psycho Shadow and Skylar Sydria. You weren't surprised, there was always bound to be at least two trolls born to the same family. What you were surprised at was the fact that the four of you were able to get along… to an extent. You and Skylar had more similar likes and dislikes yet you also fought a lot, which in turn caused Aurora and Psycho to try and break you two up. You were pretty thankful the four of you were mutants so when ever a fight broke out between you and Sky, Aura and Psycho were strong enough to pry you two apart without any injury. _

_All in all, the four of you were pretty happy together, it was even better when you became friends with a group of trolls half a sweep later._

_*End of Mafuyu's Memories*_

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you were in utter shock right now. You never expected anything like this. You have been sitting here in Mafuyu's hive with her as she told you everything you wished to know. Now you wished you hadn't asked. You never would have guessed that Mafuyu, the Mafuyu Shadow that was the strongest troll out of everyone in your group of friends, had such… horrible things happen to her. You could easily tell she was fighting back the tears and you wished she would let them fall. She was trying so hard not to cry even though she had every right to. She took a deep breath and you waited for her to speak.

"Well, now you know everything Kanny. That's it, that's everything I've been hiding from you." You didn't know what to do. Honestly you were at a complete loss at what to even say. You didn't say anything, instead you practically jumped her and locked her in the tightest hug you could muster. You didn't understand why but you apologized to her. You just felt that she needed to hear it, and apparently you were right. The second you said that it seemed like her whole demeanor shattered. You hear her sob lightly and her arms wrapped around you. Your Matesprit was breaking down in front of you and you were not going to let her suffer alone. She doesn't deserve that. Not Mafuyu, she doesn't deserve to suffer anymore.

"It's okay now Mafuyu, they won't hurt you anymore. I'm here, and I have no intentions of ever leaving." The two of you sat there for what felt like hours. Mafuyu had cried the whole time and when she finally stopped you knew she needed to rest. She looked weak and worn out, something you never thought she could ever look like. You lead her back to her room and you stayed with her, refusing to leave even when she told you that you could go. You were not going to leave her. Not now. Not when she needed you the most.


End file.
